Painful Memories
by Ofelia
Summary: Steve goes after the man who physically abused him. Will Mark, Jesse and Amanda arrive in time to save Steve from doing something terribly wrong.


"Painful Memories"  
By: Ofelia Reveles  
Email: juanarev@arn.net  
Special thanks to Betty for editing my stories.  
All Disclaimers Apply!  
Challenge # 105: A patient is brought into Community General. Mark sees him and refuses to do the surgery so Jesse does it. After the surgery Jesse asks Mark why he refused. Mark tells Jesse that when Steve was a little boy he was abused by that man. Steve's subconscious has made him forget. Jesse tells Mark he won't say anything to Steve. Unfortunately Steve sees the man at the hospital and the painful memories come back. Mark has to help Steve deal with the pain and come to grips with his own. -- Bbw517536 ( Betty )  
Summary: Steve goes after the man who physically abused him. Will Mark, Jesse and Amanda arrive in time to save Steve from doing something terribly wrong.  
Rated: PG   
Special note: Remember any kind of child abuse should reported. Whether it is Physical, Emotional, Neglect, or Sexual abuse. It is the law.  
  
**********  
  
Steve came through the emergency doors whistling a happy tune. He had finished an open and shut case but he just had to make sure with the autopsy report that Amanda was working on. Amanda had told him that it was pretty cut and dry but still had to put the finishing touches on the autopsy report. Steve saw Jesse talking to a nurse by one of the treating rooms.   
  
"Hi Jesse," Steve said with a smile. "Working hard?"  
  
Jesse looked up and laughed, "Very hard."  
  
"Not hard enough," laughed Nurse Haney. "I have to go back to work Doctor Travis. Maybe next time."  
  
Steve laughed. "Asking her out for a date?"  
  
"Something like that," answered Jesse with a smile. "What brings you here?"  
  
"I have to pick up an autopsy report from Amanda," answered Steve. "Do you know where she is?"  
  
"No but if you hang on a minute I will go with you to find her," answered Jesse. "That way you can treat both of us to lunch."  
  
"Very funny Jesse," laughed Steve. Just then the emergency doors opened again with a man on a stretcher and the paramedics running next to him.  
  
"We need help here," yelled one of the paramedics.   
  
Jesse ran over to them. "What do you have?"  
  
"A car wreck victim," answered one of the paramedics. "He is paralyzed from the waist down."  
  
The man on the stretcher yelled, "I need to see Dr. Mark Sloan. It's important that I talk to Dr. Mark Sloan."   
  
"I'm here," said Mark coming from one of the treatment rooms. "What can I do for you?" he asked as he walked over to the man. "It's you," yelled Mark when he saw the man. "Get him out of here. I don't want anything to do with this man."  
  
"What's wrong dad?" asked Steve with concern. He began walking towards his dad and the man.  
  
"No Steve stay away," begged Mark. Steve quickly stopped and stared at his dad in surprise.  
  
Mark quickly turned to Jesse. "Jesse take this man into treatment room one." Then Mark walked quickly up to Steve trying to block Steve's view from seeing the man on the stretcher as Jesse and the paramedics passed by.  
  
But Steve saw the man before Mark could block his view. He stood there horrified and in shock. Mark quickly guided Steve to the doctor's lounge.  
  
Mark sat Steve on the couch in the doctor's lounge. They sat quietly for a few minutes before Mark asked, "Steve are you all right?"  
  
Steve didn't answer but continued to stare into space.   
  
"Steve are you all right?" asked his dad again with concern.   
  
But Steve still wasn't listening to what his dad had asked because all he remembered was seeing that man again in the hospital after all these years. He sat there as tears ran down his face remembering the terrible nightmares, the anger, the hurt, humiliation that the man had caused him. Then all of sudden he ran out the door and began to run down the corridor and out the emergency room doors to his truck. Steve sped off full speed to no particular place just trying to forget the painful memories that stirred inside him.  
  
Mark chased his son but could not catch him. "Steve come back," yelled Mark desperately.   
  
But Steve was too far away in his mind and distance to hear his dad's pleas to come back.  
  
"Mark where did Steve go in such a hurry?" asked Jesse as he ran up to where Mark was standing.   
  
"I don't know Jesse," answered Mark in disbelief. "But I need to go find him before he hurts himself or somebody."  
  
"Does it have to do with that man that we're treating in treatment room one?" asked Jesse with concern.   
  
"Yes it does but it's a long story Jesse," said Mark slowly. "I'll tell you later but first let's find Steve. I think he is going to the beach house. Why don't you get Amanda from the path lab and you two meet me at the beach house?"  
  
"Okay Mark," answered Jesse. "But first let me tell you that the patient in treatment room one insists on seeing you, a Mr. Frank Thomas."   
  
Mark stared at Jesse, "I know who it is and I don't want to see him ever again," he said very harshly.  
  
"But Mark, Mr. Thomas is very sick and will not last more than a few days at the most. At least hear what he has to say," insisted Jesse.   
  
"I don't want to hear what Mr. Thomas has to say ever again," answered Mark harshly. "All I want is for Mr. Thomas to stay away from Steve and myself. Now if you excuse me, I have to go after my son." Mark took off quickly before Jesse could ask another question.  
  
Jesse stood there looking at Mark in disbelief. "What could have happened that Mark and Steve took off hurriedly out of the hospital?" he asked himself. "And why didn't Mark want to see Mr. Frank Thomas? Too many questions. I better hurry up and get Amanda so we can find out what this is all about and that way we can help Mark and Steve." Jesse took off to the path lab but before he got to the elevator Nurse Haney stopped him and asked.  
  
"Doctor Travis, your patient, Mr. Frank Thomas wants to know if you have talked to Dr. Sloan?"   
  
"Tell Mr. Frank Thomas that I have spoken to Dr. Sloan but that Dr. Sloan definitely doesn't want to see him and for him to stay away from Steve and him," answered Jesse. "And that I will talk to him later. Right now I have to go get Dr. Bentley and meet with Dr. Sloan in a very important meeting at his house. If you will excuse me."  
  
"Yes of course," answered Nurse Haney as she watched Jesse get into the elevator.  
  
**********  
  
Frank waited impatiently in his bed for some message from Dr. Travis. He had send Dr. Travis to find Mark and to tell him that it was very urgent that he speak to him and also definitely to Steve. Frank only hoped that they would listen to him especially after all the harm he had done to Mark but especially to Steve. He really hoped that Steve would forgive him.  
  
"Mr. Thomas," said Nurse Haney as she entered his room.  
  
"Yes," answered Frank quickly. "Was Dr. Travis able to find Mark and relay my message to him?"  
  
"Yes he did," answered Nurse Haney. "But Dr. Travis told me to tell you that Dr. Sloan definitely doesn't want to see you and to stay away from Steve and him. And also that Dr. Travis will see you later to discuss this matter. Is there anything else I can do for you, Mr. Thomas?"  
  
Frank's eyes filled with tears and his face was filled with disappointment. He couldn't blame Mark for not seeing him. He had hurt Mark's only son, Steve very bad and now it just seemed like a total nightmare.  
  
"Are you all right Mr. Thomas?" asked Nurse Haney when she saw the disappointment on Mr. Thomas' face. "Is there something I can do for you?"  
  
"What?" asked Frank distractedly. "What did you say?"  
  
"Are you all right and is there anything else I can do for you?" she asked again.  
  
"Just please tell Dr. Travis to keep trying," answered Frank slowly. "It is really important that I speak to Dr. Sloan and his son. Please?"  
  
"Okay," said Nurse Haney. "I'll try but he left to an important meeting with Dr. Sloan and Dr. Bentley," and she walked out of the room.  
  
Frank lay there in bed thinking of what he did to Mark and Steve. He began praying, "I have no right in asking you for help but please God forgive me for what I did to Mark and especially to Steve. Help me to get Mark and Steve to forgive me or at least give me a chance to explain and to listen to what I have to say. I know what I did was wrong and with your help I have changed. Please God let me show Mark and Steve that I have changed and I am willing to do anything it takes to make things better for everybody."  
  
**********  
  
Steve continued to drive at full speed, ignoring the speed limits. He was blinded by the different emotions that came flooding back with fury when he saw one Mr. Frank Thomas. He also remembered how all the horrible nightmares began for him after his parents and the school found out about his abuse and all the trauma that followed.   
  
Steve sank his body low behind Rick Randall who was sitting right in front of him. He hoped that Coach Hansen wouldn't pick him to play on the team. His leg was hurting and in pain from this morning. He was still in shock and couldn't believe that Mr. Thomas had actually hit him with a stick and made him fall over the benches on the football field hurting his leg.   
  
"Steve Sloan front and center," yelled Coach Hansen.  
  
Steve froze for a few minutes before he stammered out, "I don't feel good Coach. May I go see the nurse?" But before Coach Hansen could answer Steve said, "I think I am going to be sick." He got up and tried to walk to the bathroom but fell down instead.   
  
"Steve are you all right?" asked Coach Hansen as he rushed to Steve's side. Everybody also gathered around him.  
  
"I'm fine," he answered slowly but with pain. "I just tripped. I need to get up and go to the bathroom." Steve again tried to stand up and walk but fell again.  
  
"You're not going anywhere," answered Coach Hansen firmly. Then he turned to Randy. "Go get Ms. Mitchell and tell her to come here quickly and then go get Mr. Murphy. Tell them we have an emergency." Randy took off in a hurry.  
  
"But Coach, I'm fine. Just let me stand up and I'll show you," begged Steve trying hard to hide the pain he was really having. He didn't want any of this attention because he was afraid that Mr. Thomas would find out and he really didn't want that to happen. Especially not after this morning.  
  
"I said you're not moving," said Coach Hansen firmly. "At least not until Ms. Mitchell gets a look at you."  
  
Ms. Mitchell and Mr. Murphy arrived together and ran over to where Steve was laying on the floor and to where Coach Hansen was kneeling next to him and the rest of the class were standing around.  
  
"Coach, Steve what happened?" asked Ms. Mitchell quickly as she knelt next to Steve.  
  
Coach Hansen spoke before Steve could say anything, "Ms. Mitchell, Steve was complaining that he didn't feel good and when he got up to walk to the bathroom to get sick, Steve fell down. He tried to get up and walk again but fell a second time. I told him not to move until you got here to examine him."  
  
"Ms. Mitchell, I'm fine," whined Steve but trying very hard to keep the pain from showing in his voice. "I can walk. Let me show you."  
  
"Not until I examine you," said Ms. Mitchell firmly. "Now tell me if this hurts." And she began to feel his right lower leg to his toes.  
  
Steve wanted to scream out in pain but instead he said very, very slowly. "No, it doesn't hurt."  
  
"Steve, I can see by the pain in your face and in your voice that your leg is hurting you," said Ms. Mitchell sternly. She turned to Mr. Murphy, "We need to call Steve's parents. I think Steve should go to the hospital and get his leg examined. I think his leg is broke. Also let's take him to my office where I think he would be more comfortable." Mr. Murphy left to make the necessary calls.   
  
"No," cried Steve as Coach Hansen picked him up and carried him to the nurse's office. "I'm fine. I don't want to go to the hospital. Please?"  
  
"Steve it will be all right," said Ms. Mitchell gently as she walked next to him and Coach Hansen. "How did it happen? Did you fall while trying to do a play?"  
  
"No," answered Coach Hansen. "Steve didn't even do one play because that is when he started to complain he didn't feel good."   
  
"Is that right, Steve?" asked Ms. Mitchell with concern.  
  
"Yes," answered Steve very slowly as Coach Hansen laid him on the bed in the nurses' office.  
  
"Then what happened to your leg?" asked Mr. Murphy firmly as he came into the room.  
  
Steve looked at Mr. Murphy and screamed angrily, "I fell okay! I fell! Now leave me alone. I don't want to answer anymore of your stupid questions."  
  
Mr. Murphy, Ms. Mitchell and Coach Hansen stared at Steve in shock.  
  
"Steve why don't you lie down and rest until your parents come," said Ms. Mitchell gently. Mr. Murphy, Ms. Mitchell and Coach Hansen walked out of the room.  
  
"I want to see Steve's parents before they see him," said Mr. Murphy firmly. "There is something that is not right here and I want to talk to them before they see Steve. Maybe they can get Steve to talk and find out what really happened to him. Coach, I want you there when I speak to them."  
  
"Okay," answered Coach Hansen as he looked back towards the nurses' office.  
  
**********  
  
Ten minutes later Dr. Mark Sloan and his wife, Katherine hurriedly walked to the office.  
  
"Where's our son, Steve? I understand that he has been hurt?" asked Mark quickly.  
  
"We'll take you to see your son in a minute," said Ms. Reed, the school secretary. "But Mr. Murphy would like to speak to you in his office first. Please follow me this way."  
  
"No, we want to see our son, now," answered Mark sternly. Just then Mr. Murphy walked into the office and walked directly to Mark and Katherine.  
  
"Dr. Sloan, Mrs. Sloan, I'm glad you are here," said Mr. Murphy quickly. "I know you are very anxious to see Steve but I think it is very important that we talk first. Steve is all right for the moment and asleep. Please?" he asked as he pointed to his office.  
  
Mark and Katherine looked at each other before Mark finally turned to Mr. Murphy. "Okay."  
  
Mr. Murphy showed Mark and Katherine to his office where they met Coach Hansen.  
  
After everybody was seated Mr. Murphy began, "Dr. Sloan, Mrs. Sloan, your son, Steve has broken his leg. At least that is what Ms. Mitchell, the school nurse thinks but Steve needs to go to the hospital for x-rays to be certain."  
  
"Then what are we doing here?" asked Mark sternly. "We should be on our way to the hospital with Steve."  
  
"I understand your urgency to get Steve to the hospital, Dr. Sloan," said Mr. Murphy calmly. "But there is a problem on how Steve got injured."  
  
"What kind of problem?" asked Katherine with concern.  
  
"That just it Steve won't say," answered Mr. Murphy with concern. "And when we tried to get him to answer Steve got very angry and said he just fell and to drop it."  
  
"Well this just adds to our concerns that we are having about Steve," answered Mark slowly.   
  
"What do you mean?" asked Coach Hansen. "What concerns?"  
  
"That's what we wanted to talk to you about Mr. Murphy," answered Katherine slowly. "Mark and I wanted to request a meeting with you and Mr. Thomas, Steve's teacher concerning Steve. Lately Steve says that he doesn't want to come to school. His behavior has changed in the last two weeks. He cries that he is sick and doesn't feel good."   
  
"And when we ask him what's wrong he won't talk about it," added Mark. "In fact he has had quite a few nightmares this past two weeks. Ever since he came home with a bruise on his face."   
  
"What bruise?" asked Mr. Murphy and Coach Hansen together.  
  
"It wasn't a bruise to us but it looked like somebody slapped him on his face," answered Katherine. "And when we questioned him on it, he said he got hit on the face with a basketball."  
  
"I told him it looked like a slap in the face," said Mark. "And I asked him if he got into a fight with another student. He denied it and swore he was telling us the truth. We decided to drop it because we wanted to believe Steve was telling us the truth."   
  
"Dr. Sloan, Mrs. Sloan, I swear to you that Steve has never gotten hit on the face with a basketball in these past few weeks," said Coach Hansen with surprise. "And I don't know why he said he did."  
  
"Like I told you, Coach Hansen, Mr. Murphy to us it looked like a slap on the face," said Mark firmly.   
  
Mr. Murphy and Coach Hansen looked at each other for a few minutes.  
  
Mr. Murphy finally was going to say something but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in," he said.  
  
Ms. Mitchell entered the office. "Mr. Murphy, Steve is awake and complaining his leg is hurting again. I really think he needs to go to the hospital."  
  
"Okay," answered Mr. Murphy. Then he turned back to Mark and Katherine, "We will finish this conversation when Steve is better and maybe by then we will have some answers for you."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Murphy, Coach Hansen," said Mark as he shook hands with both men. Then they followed Ms. Mitchell to the nurses' office to see Steve.  
  
**********  
  
Mark and Katherine rushed to their son's side.  
  
"Hi Steve," said his mother as she reached for his hand and held it in hers. "Are you all right? How are you feeling?"  
  
"My leg hurts," cried Steve as he tried to sit up in bed.  
  
"Lay still Steve," said his dad with concern. "Let me take a look at your leg." Mark began to feel his son's lower leg to his toes.  
  
"OWOW," Steve cried out in pain.  
  
Mark stopped and turned to Ms. Mitchell. "Do you have some scissors, so I can cut Steve's pants?"  
  
"No dad," yelled Steve in panic.  
  
"Steve, we have to cut your pants so I can see the extent of your injuries. Do you understand?"  
  
"Please dad. No," cried Steve. He didn't want his dad to see the bruise and the swelling on his leg.  
  
"It will be all right, Steve," said his dad gently. He started to cut Steve's pants with the scissors but quickly stopped at what he saw.  
  
"Steve what happened to your leg?" asked his dad in surprise.  
  
Everybody looked at his leg in total shock. Katherine began crying as she held on tightly to Steve's hand.  
  
"I just fell down," Steve cried as he tried to turn his head from everybody. "I fell." He couldn't tell them the truth. Mr. Thomas would kill him if he did and he couldn't take that chance.  
  
"Steve, please what happened to your leg?" asked Mark trying to keep the anger in his voice from showing. "You might have fallen but somebody had to hit you with something hard to make that bruise and for your leg to swell up like that and also to cause you to break your leg. Steve please tell me what happened to your leg?"  
  
"What do you mean Dr. Sloan?" asked Mr. Murphy in disbelief. "You mean somebody hit Steve deliberately with a hard object."  
  
"That is exactly what I mean," shouted Mark furiously. "And I want to know who would do that to my son, now?"  
  
"I don't know," answered Mr. Murphy firmly. "But I certainly will find out, immediately. You can rest assure of that."  
  
"Well I hope you do," answered Mark trying very hard to keep his anger under control. "Because I will call the proper authorities in this matter and I can tell you this, whoever did this to my son will pay dearly." Then Mark picked up Steve and carried him out to the car with Katherine following close behind in tears.  
  
**********  
  
At the hospital while being examined it was also discovered that Steve had old and new bruises on his arms and shoulders. Steve also had marks on his back that look like he was hit by ruler or something similar. While Steve was in surgery to repair the damage and the break in his right lower leg, Mark and Katherine were busy talking with the police and protective services, which they had called.  
  
"Dr. Sloan how old is your son, Steve and what grade is he in?" asked Detective Chris Parker.  
  
"Steve is eight years old and he is in the third grade," answered Mark angrily. Katherine and he were still very upset and angry on what had happened to Steve.  
  
"What school does he attend?" asked Ms. Terri Phillips, the caseworker for child protective services.  
  
"Steve attends Webster Elementary School," answered Katherine angrily.  
  
"Dr. Sloan can you tell me who notified you that your son was injured?" asked Detective Parker.  
  
"Mr. Murphy, the school principal," answered Mark angrily.  
  
"Did Mr. Murphy tell you what happened to your son?" asked Ms. Phillips.  
  
"Mr. Murphy only said that Steve had been seriously injured and we needed to get to the school as soon as possible. When we got to the school, the school secretary wouldn't let us see him until we had spoken with Mr. Murphy." answered Mark sternly.  
  
"Why?" asked Detective Parker.  
  
"Because Mr. Murphy did not know how Steve was injured," shouted Katherine angrily. "I guess he thought we did it." And she started to cry.  
  
"Katherine it's okay," Mark said gently and he put his hand around her shoulder. He took her to the couch and sat her down. "Why don't you let me finish answering Detective Parker's and Ms. Phillips' questions."  
  
Katherine sat down but still was listening to what Detective Parker and Ms. Phillips were asking.  
  
Mark looked at Detective Parker and Ms. Phillips; "This has been hard on both of us. Please forgive us, we are still very upset and angry over all of this."  
  
"Ms. Phillips and I understand, Dr. Sloan," answered Detective Parker gently. "Only a few more questions. I promise."  
  
"Okay, go ahead," answered Mark firmly.  
  
"Why didn't Mr. Murphy take you to see your son first?" asked Ms. Phillips. "What did he want to talk to you about?"  
  
"Mr. Murphy was concerned on how Steve was injured," answered Mark a little more calm. Mr. Murphy said that when he questioned Steve on how he broke his leg that Steve got upset and yelled that he fell down and to stop asking him anymore questions. I guess he wanted us to ask Steve to tell us how he was injured." Then Mark looked at Detective Parker and Ms. Phillips and said, "Steve might have fallen but he was hit with an object first to cause that type of injury," he said as tears came to his eyes.  
  
"Do you know anybody who might of done it and why?" asked Ms. Phillips getting a cup of coffee for Mark and for Katherine.  
  
"No," answered Mark angrily. "But we're going to make sure that whoever did this to Steve is going to pay dearly. I promise you that."  
  
"Dr. Sloan please don't do anything that you might regret," said Detective Parker firmly. "Let the police and child protective services handle the investigation."   
  
Mark just nodded his head yes in disgust.  
  
"Mark tell Detective Parker and Ms. Phillips about Steve's bruise to his face and his nightmares. And also his fear of going to school and his behavior of late," said Katherine a little more calm.  
  
"What bruise?" asked Detective Parker and Ms. Phillips together.  
  
"Two weeks ago, Katherine picked up Steve from school and he had a bruise on his face. My wife asked him how he got the bruise and he said that a basketball hit him on the face. Katherine got a closer view of the bruise and to her it looked like Steve was slapped on the face. She told him that it looked like a slap on the face and asked him if he got into a fight at school. Steve denied it and swore that he was hit by a basketball. When I got home from work that day, I questioned him again and again Steve said that a basketball hit him on the face. When we met with Mr. Murphy and Coach Hansen, Coach Hansen said that Steve had never been hit on the face with a basketball and couldn't understand why Steve would say that he did. After that incident Steve began having nightmares and he would cry that he did not want to go to school because he didn't feel good. Also Steve's behavior has changed from good to bad. His moods changes constantly from being withdrawn to being aggressive. We were going to request a meeting with Mr. Murphy concerning Steve's recent behavior when this incident occurred."  
  
"Dr. Sloan speaking of bruises, do you know how Steve got all those bruises on his arms and shoulders and also the marks Steve has on his back?" asked Ms. Phillips.  
  
"No," answered Mark slowly. "But now it makes sense why Steve only wanted to wear long sleeve shirts. He didn't want us to see the bruises."  
  
"Dr. Sloan when can Ms. Phillips and I question Steve?" asked Detective Parker.  
  
"Tomorrow," answered Mark slowly. "Katherine and I want to be present when you question him."  
  
"That's fine," answered Detective Parker. "I think that is it for now unless Ms. Phillips has any questions for you."   
  
They turned to look at Ms. Phillips and she replied, "I have no further questions. Here is my card," handing Mark the card. "If you think of something else or need to ask me any further questions, please feel free to call."  
  
"Katherine and I thank you, Ms. Phillips, Detective Parker for your time and concern," said Mark as he shook hands with both of them.  
  
**********  
  
"Mr. Murphy, I'm Detective Parker and this Ms. Phillips from Child Protective Services," he said introducing Ms. Phillips.  
  
"How do you do Ms. Phillips, Detective Parker," answered Mr. Murphy. "Please have a seat," as he pointed to two chairs in front of his desk. "How may I help you?" he asked as he sat down behind his desk.  
  
"We're here concerning a complaint on which a student of yours, a Steve Sloan was injured by someone in this school. Was Steve Sloan injured at school?" asked Detective Parker.  
  
"Yes he was," answered Mr. Murphy. "But as to who and how he was injured is still under investigation."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Detective Parker firmly.  
  
"Steve told us, he was injured when he fell down," began Mr. Murphy. "When I pressed further, Steve got really upset and shouted I just fell down. Now leave me alone. But according to Dr. Mark Sloan, Steve's father, Steve was hit by a hard object causing his leg to bruise and swell. He said that the hit could have caused his fall and break his leg. But that is still under investigation until Steve tells us what happened to him or the two students that I yet have to question confess."  
  
"What two students?" asked Ms. Phillips. "And how did you discover this two students?"  
  
"After Dr. Sloan and his wife took Steve to the hospital, I began to investigate the incident," said Mr. Murphy firmly. "I began with Steve's teacher, a Mr. Frank Thomas."  
  
"What did Mr. Thomas have to say?" asked Detective Parker  
  
"According to Mr. Thomas, Steve and a couple of students have been fighting lately. Mr. Thomas said that these two students have been picking on Steve since the beginning of the school year. I asked him why he hadn't reported that to me and Mr. Thomas said he thought he could handle it. Mr. Thomas said that he knew the two student's parents and he would see to it that they would stop picking on Steve."  
  
"What are the names of the two students?" asked Detective Parker.  
  
"According to Mr. Thomas, the students are Jarrad Willis and Greg Dalton. Also Mr. Murphy almost swears that he saw Jarrad and Greg fighting with Steve early this morning. In fact he said that they hit Steve with a heavy stick and causing him to fall over a few benches. Mr. Thomas said they would have continued to hit Steve if he didn't holler at them to stop. I asked him if he could identify the two students and Mr. Thomas replied yes and no. No because it all happened so fast and couldn't be certain and yes because he is almost positive it was Jarrad and Greg. Mr. Thomas also said he wanted to take Steve to the nurse but Steve said he was fine. He then told Steve if his leg began to hurt, to go see the nurse and Steve said he would. Mr. Thomas told me that he would have reported it earlier but he wanted to make sure it was Jarrad and Greg before he began to accuse anybody of this serious offense. Right now I'm expecting Jarrad and Greg. Would you like to question them?" asked Mr. Murphy firmly.  
  
"We would like to speak to Mr. Thomas first," said Detective Parker as he looked at Ms. Phillips for confirmation and she nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Certainly Detective Parker," replied Mr. Murphy. "Excuse me one moment." He left his office and walked to the intercom. Mr. Murphy pushed the room number to Mr. Thomas' room. "Mr. Thomas," said Mr. Murphy.  
  
"Yes Mr. Murphy," answered Frank.  
  
"I need to see you in my office," replied Mr. Murphy. "I will send another teacher to cover your class."  
  
"Yes sir, I will be there in a few minutes," answered Frank. He wondered what Mr. Murphy wanted. He had already told his story on what happened to Steve. Also he had threatened Jarrad Willis and Greg Dalton to make sure they told the same story as he did or they would be in serious trouble. The boys knew that Mr. Thomas would carry out what he had said. They were very frightened of him. When he finally reached Mr. Murphy's office, Frank knocked on his door.  
  
"Come in Mr. Thomas," answered Mr. Murphy.  
  
"Mr. Murphy, you wanted to see me," said Frank as he entered the office. He looked at the two people who were already sitting down in the office.  
  
"Yes I did," answered Mr. Murphy. "This is Detective Parker from the police department and Ms. Phillips from Child Protective Services."  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Frank cautiously. He shook hands with both of them.  
  
"They would like to ask you a few questions on what happened to Steve," continued Mr. Murphy. "Please have a seat."  
  
"Mr. Murphy, we would like to question Mr. Thomas privately if you don't mind," said Ms. Phillips firmly.  
  
"No I don't mind at all. Excuse me," said Mr. Murphy and he got up and left his office closing the door behind him.  
  
"Mr. Thomas will you tell us how a student of yours, a Steve Sloan was injured?" asked Ms. Phillips firmly.  
  
"Yes Ms. Phillips," answered Frank with a smile. "I was coming to work this morning when I observed three students standing on some of the benches by the field, yelling and screaming at each other. Two of the boys were yelling at Steve until one of the boys picked up a large heavy stick and swung it at Steve. Causing him to fall over a few benches. I yelled at the boys to get away from him and they looked up at me in surprise. The boys stared at me for a minute and then took off running to the school. I ran to Steve and asked him if he was all right. He said he was fine but I could see he was in pain. I told him that I was taking him to the nurse and Steve said he was fine and that he didn't think he needed to go see the nurse. I said okay but if it did hurt he should go see the nurse immediately. Steve said he would. Then I asked him who were those two boys that were yelling at him and who was the boy that hit him. Steve said it was just a misunderstanding and to forget about it. I told Steve that I needed to report this incident to the principal and he begged me not to tell him. Steve said that he didn't want to cause any trouble. I said okay but to myself, as soon as I find out who those two students were I was going to bring them up to the office for further discipline."  
  
"And did you find out who those two students were?" asked Detective Parker firmly.  
  
"Yes, I did and I told Mr. Murphy who they were," answered Frank slowly. "Mr. Murphy said he would question the two students and if he needed anything else from me, he would send for me."  
  
"Who are these two students?" asked Ms. Phillips firmly.  
  
"They are Jarrad Willis and Greg Dalton," answered Frank slowly.  
  
"How old are they and are they in the same grade as Steve?" asked Detective Parker.  
  
"Yes Jarrad and Greg are in the third grade and in the same class," replied Frank. "I believe they are both eight but I can't be positive. You would have to check the school records for that."  
  
"Is this the first incident that Steve and these two boys have been involved in?" asked Ms. Phillips.  
  
"No," answered Frank slowly. Jarrad and Greg have been picking on Steve from the beginning of the school year, but I didn't report this to Mr. Murphy because I thought I could handle this situation before it got out of hand. You see I know Jarrad's and Greg's parents and I told the boys that I would speak to them if they continued to give Steve trouble. They said they would leave Steve alone but they didn't."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Detective Parker firmly.  
  
"About two weeks ago, I heard that Steve was injured but I didn't know how," began Frank. "I went to Steve's house to find out if Jarrad and Greg had anything to do with Steve's injury because if they did I wanted to talk to their parents. When I got there Dr. Mark Sloan, Steve's father and a very good friend of mine opened the door and let me in. I told Mark that I heard that Steve was injured today at school and wanted to make sure that he was okay. You see Steve is very special to me and I wanted to make sure he was okay. I asked Mark how Steve was injured and he said that he would tell me later after I looked at Steve. Mark said there was a question on how Steve was injured. I asked him what did he mean and Mark told me just to wait until I saw Steve. I said okay and Mark called Steve downstairs. I guess Steve was still pretty upset because he didn't want anybody looking at his bruise. I told Steve that it was okay that I was not going to hurt it and just wanted to look at it. I asked him how he got hurt but Steve wouldn't answer until Mark told him to. Steve finally said that he got hit by a basketball on the face. Then he hurried up and turned to his dad and begged to go back to his room. Mark told him that he could and Steve took off running. Mark asked me what I thought about the bruise. I told him that it looked like he got hit by a basketball but Ms. Phillips, Detective Parker it really looked like he was slapped by another child. I didn't tell Mark that because I didn't want him to do anything foolish. I would handle it. I spoke to Steve the next day and he finally told me it was Jarrad that had slapped him on the face. But that's not all, I heard that last week Steve, Randy, Jarrad and Greg were fighting in the playground and were sent to the office. It turns out that Jarrad and Greg had started picking on Steve because of a ball. What I understood that Steve was defending Randy and himself against the Jarrad and Greg. The boys started to push Randy and Steve first. Steve retaliated by hitting Jarrad in the stomach over and over again until the playground teacher put a stop to it and marched them to the office."  
  
"I see," said Detective Parker slowly. "How does Steve get along with his other classmates?"  
  
"Steve has a few other friends but I think it is hard for him to make friends," answered Frank. "He has a tendency to be shy especially this last few weeks. I think that Jarrad and Greg have picked on him so much that it is beginning to show in different areas."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Ms. Phillips slowly.  
  
"Steve's work here at school is beginning to suffer. I have talked to Steve's parents about Steve not turning in his homework last week for the last three days. Also Steve has spend sometime inside with Ms. Greer or myself in catching up in his work. I also understand he was being punished at home by his parents for not doing his homework and for fighting with his sister at home and at school with Jarrad and Greg."  
  
"I see thank you Mr. Thomas for your time," said Detective Parker. "If we need to ask you anymore questions we will make sure to come by the school."  
  
"Please do that," said Frank with a smile. "If you excuse me, I need to go back to class."  
  
**********  
  
"Detective Parker did you need to see Jarrad Willis and Greg Dalton?" asked Mr. Murphy as he reentered his office.  
  
"Yes we would but one at a time," answered Detective Parker.  
  
"Certainly," replied Mr. Murphy and exited his office again. He went to the intercom again and buzzed, "Mr. Thomas would you please send Jarrad Willis to the office?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Murphy," replied Frank. "Jarrad, Mr. Murphy would like to see you in his office."  
  
"Yes sir," answered Jarrad as he slowly got up and walked in front of Frank and to the door.   
  
Frank walked to meet Jarrad at the door and said, "Remember what I told Greg and you," said Frank with a threatening tone and under his breath so he could not be overheard.  
  
Jarrad stared at Frank with a frightened look. "I remember," he answered in a very frightened but quiet voice. He quickly opened the door and hurried to the office. When he got their, Jarrad quietly knocked on Mr. Murphy's door and slightly opened it. "Mr. Murphy, Mr. Thomas said you wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes I did," answered Mr. Murphy. "Please come on in and seat down."  
  
"Yes sir," answered Jarrad as he stared at Detective Parker and Ms. Phillips.  
  
"Jarrad, this is Detective Parker from the Police Department and Ms. Phillips from Children's Protective Services and they would like to ask you a few questions."  
  
"Yes sir," answered Jarrad as continued to stare at Detective Parker and Ms. Phillips.  
  
"Jarrad, may I have your full name please?" asked Ms. Phillips.  
  
"Jarrad Michael Willis," he answered very nervously.  
  
"Jarrad how old are you and what grade are you in?" asked Ms. Phillips.  
  
"I'm eight years old and I'm in the third grade," answered Jarrad nervously.  
  
"Jarrad do you know why you were called to Mr. Murphy's office?" asked Detective Parker slowly.  
  
"Yes sir," answered Jarrad very slowly. "I'm here because Mr. Thomas saw Greg and I hit Steve Sloan with a stick and he had to go to the hospital."  
  
"Can you tell us how it happened?" asked Detective Parker firmly.  
  
"Yes sir," answered Jarrad slowly. "Early this morning before school started Greg and I cornered Steve on the football field by the benches. We were going to get even with Steve because he got us into trouble with Mr. Murphy and our parents for fighting."  
  
"When did this happen?" asked Detective Parker.  
  
"Last week," answered Jarrad slowly. "Any ways we began arguing that if it wasn't for him, we would not be grounded and have in school suspension. Steve yelled that it was our fault that we all got into trouble. I became angry and saw a heavy stick on the ground. I picked it up and intended to scare Steve with it but when I swung it to scare him, I hit Steve with it knocking him over the benches. That is when Mr. Thomas saw us and hollered at us to stop. Greg and I saw Mr. Thomas and took off running to the school before he could catch us. We didn't know Steve was really hurt until we were at PE and he tried to walk to the bathroom. Greg and I didn't mean to really hurt him. Is he okay?"  
  
"All we know is that Steve is in surgery to repair his broken leg," answered Ms. Phillips sternly. "Your parents will be notified to what you both did and will probably have to pay for Steve's hospital bill. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes Ms. Phillips," answered Jarrad slowly. "I didn't mean to hurt Steve. I'm really sorry."  
  
"That's all the questions we have for you," said Detective Parker. "You may go unless Mr. Murphy has something to add."  
  
"Yes I do," answered Mr. Murphy sternly. "Jarrad, your parents will be told what happened here today."  
  
"Yes sir," answered Jarrad slowly.  
  
"And when I speak to your parents, I will inform them that you will be expelled from school for a week. Is that understood?" asked Mr. Murphy sternly.  
  
"Yes sir," answered Jarrad very slowly.  
  
"Then you may go back to class and tell Mr. Thomas that I would like to speak to Greg Dalton," said Mr. Murphy. "And then you may come back and sit in the outer office until I contact your parents."  
  
"Yes sir," answered Jarrad as he got up and walked to the door. He couldn't believe how much trouble he was in. All because of Mr. Thomas. It wasn't fair but he was too scared to do anything about it.  
  
Detective Parker and Ms. Phillips got the same story from Greg and had decided that it was a simple case of students fighting. But before they would make the final decision, Detective Parker and Ms. Phillips still had to question Steve.  
  
**********  
  
Mark, Jesse and Amanda arrived at the beach house at the same time. Mark quickly unlocked the door and went straight to Steve's apartment. He checked Steve's bedroom. Jesse and Amanda had followed Mark downstairs to Steve's apartment. They saw how agitated Mark was getting when he did not find Steve.  
  
"Where can he be?" Mark asked himself loudly. "I have to find him." Mark took off back upstairs looking all over Steve.   
  
Jesse and Amanda looked at Mark an thought he might have a nervous breakdown if he didn't get hold of himself.   
  
Jesse quickly ran up to Mark. "Mark please calm down and tell us what this is all about. Maybe we can help you find Steve." He guided Mark to the couch while Amanda went to the kitchen and returned with a glass of water.   
  
"Here take this and slowly tell us what this is all about," said Amanda gently.  
  
Mark stared at Jesse and Amanda for a few minutes and finally let out a big sigh. "You're both right," he said. "It's not going to help anyone if I panic. It's just when I saw Frank Thomas on that stretcher it brought all those terrible memories back and then when I saw Steve's face when he looked at Frank, all I could see the horror in his eyes. I tried to prevent Steve from seeing him but it was too late and I will never forgive myself if something happens to Steve."  
  
"Mark you're not making any sense," Amanda said gently. "Why don't you start at the beginning?"  
  
"Okay, honey," Mark said with a slight smile. "It had happened long ago when Steve was eight years old and in the third grade. Ex-friend of mine, Mr. Frank Thomas was his teacher." Mark looked at Jesse and Amanda with tears in his eyes. "Mr. Thomas physically abused Steve for about two weeks before Katherine and I ever found out what was happening to him."  
  
"Poor Steve," remarked Jesse slowly. "Is that why he ran out of the doctor's lounge and why you didn't want anything to do with Mr. Thomas?"  
  
Mark just nodded his head yes.  
  
"Was Mr. Thomas ever charged with abusing Steve?" asked Amanda gently.  
  
"No. There was not enough evidence to charge him," answered Mark. He looked at Jesse and Amanda and they had confusion written all over their faces. "Let me start at beginning. Steve was injured at school as a result of being hit by a hard stick on his right lower leg. The hit caused his leg to bruise, swell and break his leg. Due to the nature of the injury I immediately suspected something was not right and when we took Steve to the hospital, my suspicions were confirmed. I immediately called the police and children's protective services." Mark began to tell Jesse and Amanda how Ms. Phillips and Detective Parker got Steve to reveal that Frank Thomas was physically abusing him.   
  
**********  
  
The next day at the hospital after Steve ate his lunch; Ms. Phillips and Detective Parker showed up at Steve's room.  
  
"Dr. Sloan, Mrs. Sloan is it all right if we come in?" asked Ms. Phillips as she opened the door slightly.   
  
"Yes of course," answered Mark with a smile. "We told Steve that Detective Parker and you would be coming to talk to him. But he seems a little nervous."  
  
"Hi Steve," said Ms. Phillips with a smile. "You don't have to be nervous. We're here to ask you a few questions on how you got hurt. Is that okay?"  
  
"No," answered Steve as he turned his head away from them. "I don't have anything to say."  
  
Mark and Katherine looked at Ms. Phillips and Detective Parker in disgust. Mark finally said, "Steve won't tell us what happened either. All he says is that he fell down."  
  
Ms. Phillips nodded as she turned back to Steve. "Steve please look at me," she said gently as she walked to his bed and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
Steve slowly turned his head to look at Ms. Phillips with tears in his eyes.  
  
"It's okay to be scared," she began gently and with a smile. "I certainly would be if a strangers came in here and started to ask me questions. I would think that I am in trouble."  
  
Steve continued to stare at Ms. Phillips and felt himself calming down as she spoke with that gentle voice. But he still didn't say anything.  
  
"Let me tell you about myself that way you might not feel as nervous talking to me as stranger but as a friend. Okay?" asked Ms. Phillips with a smile.  
  
"All right," answered Steve softy.  
  
"I have two children and their names are Michael and Kallie," began Ms. Phillips. "They are ten and eight years old. My youngest one, Michael likes to ride his dirt bike so I go riding with him."  
  
"You ride dirt bikes?" asked Steve with surprise.  
  
"Yes I do," laughed Ms. Phillips. "It's a lot of fun. Steve do you have a dirt bike?"  
  
"Yes, my dad bought me one," answered Steve with a smile. "But my mom and dad don't like me to ride it very often. They're afraid that I'll get hurt." Then he turned to his mom and dad, "See it's not dangerous. Ms. Phillips rides dirt bikes with her son and he is the same age as me."  
  
"Yes I see," answered his dad laughing. "We will talk about that later when you are able to ride. Okay?"  
  
"Okay dad," answered Steve with a big smile on his face. He knew that his dad would start letting him ride his dirt bike more often.  
  
"Ms. Phillips, I think you just started something," said Katherine with smile and her hands on her hips.  
  
"I'm sorry," laughed Ms. Phillips. "Now Steve, this is Detective Chris Parker and I will let him tell you about himself."  
  
"Hi Steve," said Detective Parker with a smile. "You know that is just so happens that I like to ride dirt bikes myself. In fact I race them at the race track."  
  
"You do," said Steve with excitement. "When do you race? Can I see you race?"  
  
"I race on Saturdays," laughed Detective Parker. "And when it is okay with your parents, I will take you to see the dirt bike races at the track."  
  
"Dad is it okay if I go to the races with Detective Parker?" asked Steve excitedly. "Please?"  
  
Everybody began laughing but Mark finally replied, "When you are able to go to the race track, you can go."  
  
"Did you hear that Detective Parker," Steve said very excitedly. "My dad said I could go with you when I'm better."  
  
"Yes I did," laughed Detective Parker. "Until then I will bring you some dirt bike magazines for you to look at."  
  
"Thank you Detective Parker," answered Steve excitedly. "I can't wait to see them."  
  
"Steve now you know a little about Detective Parker and me," began Ms. Phillips. "Why don't you tell us a little more about yourself? We know that you like to ride dirt bikes but what else do you like to do?"  
  
"I like to swim and ride horses at Pony Land," answered Steve with a smile.   
  
"Do you have a sister or brother?" asked Detective Parker with a smile. Detective Parker and Ms. Phillips saw that Steve was starting to trust them or at least be comfortable with them.  
  
"I have a little sister," answered Steve with a smile. "Her name is Carol and she is five years old."  
  
"How about school?" asked Ms. Phillips slowly. "Steve do you like school?"  
  
Steve's mood changed very quickly at the mention of school. He looked at his parents, Ms. Phillips and Detective Parker before he turned his head away angrily; "I don't want to talk about school."   
  
"Why Steve?" asked Ms. Phillips gently.  
  
"Because I hate school," yelled Steve angrily. "And I'm never going back. Go away! I don't want to answer anymore of your stupid questions! Just leave me alone!" Then he turned to his dad with tears in his eyes, "Dad make them go away. Please make them go away. I don't want to talk to them anymore."  
  
Mark and Katherine started to go to their son but Ms. Phillips put her hand out to stop them. "Please let me handle this," she said firmly.   
  
Mark and Katherine didn't say anything but nodded their heads in agreement.   
  
Ms. Phillips turned back to Steve, "Steve, I know you don't want to talk about this. In fact I know you are very scared that if you tell that it is going to happen to you again. Is that right?"  
  
Steve looked at Ms. Phillips for a few minutes and then turned away. "Yes," Steve answered very softly as tears came down his face.   
  
Ms. Phillips saw the tears coming down his face and said, "Steve it is okay to cry." Steve began to sob uncontrollably on Ms. Phillips' shoulder.  
  
Katherine started to go to Steve but Mark stopped her, "Let Ms. Phillips handle this, she knows what she is doing." Katherine looked at Mark uncertain. "It will be okay," Mark reassured her with a gentle hug.  
  
After Steve stopped crying, Ms. Phillips handed Steve a tissue and gave him a few more minutes to make sure he was calm and able to continue.  
  
"Steve, I can guarantee that it is not going to happen to you again," said Ms. Phillips firmly. "Your parents, Detective Parker and I are not going to let that happen. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," answered Steve softly.  
  
"Steve, are you ready to answer some questions?" asked Ms. Phillips gently.  
  
"Yes," answered Steve very slowly.   
  
"Why do you hate school, Steve?" asked Ms. Phillips gently.  
  
"Because everybody is mean to me at school," answered Steve slowly.  
  
"Steve can you tell me is everybody mean to you at school or is it one or two people that are mean to you?" asked Detective Parker gently.  
  
Steve looked up slowly at his dad and then turned to Detective Parker, "One person is mean to me at school but I can't tell you who it is because he will hurt my parents or my little sister, Carol. So please don't make me tell you. I don't want anything to happen to my mom and dad or Carol," he cried.   
  
"Steve look at me," said Detective Parker gently. "I can promise you that he will not hurt your parents or your little sister but most important he will not hurt you anymore. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," answered Steve slowly.  
  
"Now can you tell me who is mean to you at school?" asked Detective Parker again gently.  
  
Steve again looked at his dad and then back at Detective Parker and Ms. Phillips, "My teacher, Mr. Thomas." Then he turned to his dad crying, "I'm sorry dad. I know he's your friend. Please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry," and he kept on crying.  
  
Detective Parker and Ms. Phillips looked at each other in surprise. After they had questioned Mr. Thomas, they were convinced that he was hiding something but did not expect that he was the one physically abusing Steve. They thought this case was between Steve and a couple of students fighting. Ms. Phillips and Detective Parker did not expect teacher abuse and were in shock.  
  
Mark hurried over to his son, "Steve look at me," he said with tears in his eyes. Steve looked at his dad with tears falling down his face. "Steve, I'm not mad at you and this is not your fault. You don't have anything to be sorry about. Do you understand me?" he asked as he held Steve in his arms.   
  
"But dad, Mr. Thomas said I was bad and needed to be punished just like he was. He said I was no good and always caused trouble. He said that you and mom would be better off without me. Mr. Thomas also said that if I told you or mom what was happening that he would find a way to hurt both of you and Carol and that I wouldn't be around to see it," cried Steve uncontrollably in his dad's arms.  
  
Katherine went over to Steve and Mark. All three began crying and holding on to each other in comfort and for support. Ms. Phillips and Detective Parker watched with tears coming down their faces.  
  
After Mark finally composed himself, he said, "Steve look at me." Steve looked at Mark with tears coming down his face. "Mr. Thomas is not going to ever hurt you again in anyway. I will not let him come near you, your mother or your sister. I will protect all of you. Do you understand me?"  
  
"But dad, what if Mr. Thomas finds out that I told you and mom," cried Steve. "I know he will hurt me when I go back to school. I know he will. I just know he will," he cried over and over again hysterically.  
  
"Steve stop and look at me," Mark said firmly. Steve stopped and looked at his dad. "I will not let Mr. Thomas hurt you ever again. I will make sure that Mr. Thomas ends up in jail for hurting you and that way you will never get to see him again. Until then you do not have to go to school. Okay?"  
  
"Okay dad," answered Steve as his dad held him tightly.   
  
After a few moments had passed Ms. Phillips gently asked, "Steve are you ready to tell me how Mr. Thomas hurt you?"  
  
Steve stared at Ms. Phillips, He stared at his parents before answering very slowly, "This time, he got angry at me because I was late coming to his class and I was talking back to him."   
  
"What do you mean this time?" asked Detective Parker. "Steve how many times has Mr. Thomas hurt you?"  
  
"I don't remember," answered Steve with tears in his eyes. "I think at least five times maybe more."  
  
Mark and Katherine looked at each other in disbelief. "That explained the other bruises and pinch marks on Steve's arms and the marks on his back. How could he have not have known that something like this was happening to his son," thought Mark to himself.   
  
"Steve when did Mr. Thomas start to hurt you?" asked Ms. Phillips gently.  
  
"About two weeks ago," answered Steve as he stared at his parents and then looked back at Ms. Phillips.  
  
"How did Mr. Thomas hurt you?" asked Detective Parker gently. "And why?"  
  
Steve remained silent.  
  
"Steve why did Mr. Thomas hurt you and how did he hurt you?" asked Detective Parker again gently.  
  
"Because Mr. Thomas said I was being disruptive in class," cried Steve as he looked over to his mom and dad. "But I wasn't. Honest."  
  
"We believe you, Steve," answered his mom with a smile on her face. She got up and gave Steve a reassuring hug.  
  
"Steve will you tell us how Mr. Thomas said you were being disruptive in class?" asked Ms Phillips slowly.   
  
Steve slowly began to tell Ms. Phillips, Detective Parker and his parents, his story about how he got slapped on the face by Mr. Thomas.   
  
**********  
  
Mr. Thomas had just finished going over the math problem that was on the board, but Steve still didn't understand, so he raised his hand to have Mr. Thomas explain it again.  
  
Mr. Thomas saw Steve's hand go up and ignored him. Steve continued to wave his hand.   
  
Finally Mr. Thomas asked sternly, "What is it Mr. Sloan?"  
  
"I don't understand the problem," answered Steve slowly.  
  
"If you been paying attention you would know how to do the problem," said Mr. Thomas very sternly. "And right now I am too busy to go over it again."  
  
Steve was going to ask him again but decided against it and just ask his friend, Randy Johnson.   
  
Steve began quietly talking to Randy and they began going over the problem. They were so busy talking that at first they didn't hear Mr. Thomas call Steve's name.   
  
"Steven Sloan," yelled Mr. Thomas sternly.  
  
Randy finally heard and tapped Steve's shoulder and pointed to Mr. Thomas. Steve looked up at Mr. Thomas and saw that everybody was staring at him.  
  
"Yes sir," answered Steve very slowly and quietly.  
  
"You will stay after class," yelled Mr. Thomas. "I need to speak to you. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes sir," answered Steve quietly. He knew he was in deep trouble. After the bell rang, Steve remained at his desk until everybody had left.  
  
"Now Mr. Sloan, will you come here to me," yelled Mr. Thomas sternly.  
  
Steve slowly got up and walked to Mr. Thomas.  
  
"Now will you tell me what was so interesting that you had to disrupt the whole class?" demanded Mr. Thomas as he closed the door to his room.  
  
Steve slowly began, "Randy and I were talking about the problem on the board. It didn't make sense to me and I was asking Randy to explain it to me."  
  
"If you were busy paying attention instead of talking, then you wouldn't need Randy to explain anything to you," shouted Mr. Thomas.  
  
"Yes sir," answered Steve. "But..."  
  
"But nothing," shouted Mr. Thomas. "You need to keep your big mouth quiet," and he slapped Steve's face.  
  
"OWOW," yelped Steve as he rubbed his face with his hand. "You can't slap me."  
  
"I will do it again if you keep on with your talking and disrupting class," shouted Mr. Thomas. He grabbed Steve's shirt and shouted, "You will miss your break tomorrow and work on your math, that was due for today. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes sir," answered Steve with tears in his eyes. "But I'm going to tell my dad that you slapped me."  
  
"You go right ahead an tell your dad," shouted Mr. Thomas. "And I will just tell him that you haven't been doing your work because you have been very disruptive in class and talking back to me. I will also tell him that you have been into a lot of trouble lately and getting into fights at school with other students and I will say you started it. I will say that is how you got your bruise on your face. We are very good friends and who do you think he will believe when I tell him that?"  
  
"But that's not true," yelled Steve angrily. "You would be lying. I haven't been fighting at school."  
  
"You think your dad will believe you with that bruise on your face," laughed Mr. Thomas. "Maybe I should tell him. Go sit down at your desk and we will wait for him."  
  
"Please Mr. Thomas don't talk to my dad," begged Steve. "I'm sorry that I was talking back to you and not paying attention in class. I won't do it again. I promise." Steve definitely didn't want Mr. Thomas talking to his dad.  
  
"Now that's more like it," laughed Mr. Thomas. "I won't talk to your dad but remember what I told you about being missing your break tomorrow."  
  
"I remember," answered Steve slowly. "I'll be here."  
  
"You may go," laughed Mr. Thomas. "I'll see you tomorrow."   
  
Steve left the room but could hear Mr. Thomas laughing in the background.  
  
**********  
  
"So that is why he came to the house," said Mark angrily. "He wanted to know if Steve told us anything."  
  
"What do you mean, Dr. Sloan?" asked Ms. Phillips. "When did he come to your house?"   
  
Detective Parker and Ms. Phillips knew but wanted to make sure that what Mr. Thomas had told was the same as Mark's story.  
  
"The same day Steve came home with the bruise on his face," answered Mark angrily. "Frank said that he had heard Steve got injured and was very concerned about him. He said that Steve was very special to him. I should have suspected something when Steve was so scared and frightened to talk to him and he begged to go back to his room." He turned to Steve, "I'm so sorry son that I made you stand there and let him look at your face." He grabbed Steve and held him tightly. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Detective Parker waited a few more minutes before he slowly asked, "Steve, you said that Mr. Thomas has hurt you at least five times. Can you tell me where else he has hurt you and why?"   
  
"Mr. Thomas pinched and bruised my arms and shoulders," answered Steve slowly.  
  
"Is that why you didn't want to wear short sleeve shirts?" asked Mark gently. "You didn't want your mom and I to see your bruises and the pinched marks."  
  
"Yes," Steve said very softly. "I have been already in trouble with both of you and I didn't want you to think that I was fighting again at school, especially after the bruise on my face."   
  
"Steve what else did Mr. Thomas do to you?" asked Ms. Phillips gently.  
  
"Mr. Thomas pinched my ears and pulled my hair. He also hit me with a ruler on my back and the back of my head but never again on my face because Mr. Thomas said that he did not want anymore bruises to show."  
  
"Steve, you said that Mr. Thomas slapped you because you were being disruptive in class. Is that right?"  
  
"Yes," answered Steve slowly.  
  
"Steve what were some other reasons why Mr. Thomas hit, pinched or slapped you?" asked Detective Parker slowly.  
  
"Mr. Thomas hit me for a lot of reasons," answered Steve as he looked over at his parents. "One reason was because I called Mr. Thomas a liar in front of my mom and dad. He said I made him look bad and he didn't like it."  
  
"Steve why did you call Mr. Thomas a liar?" asked Detective Parker with surprise.  
  
"Because Mr. Thomas said I didn't turn in my homework last week for three days and got me into more trouble with my mom and dad," answered Steve firmly. "But I did do my homework. Mr. Thomas just tore them up when I turned them in. He said that they were all wrong and wanted me to do them all over again. Mr. Thomas is a big fat liar and I hate him," he said very angrily.  
  
Detective Parker and Ms. Phillips looked at each other for a few moments and decided to themselves that another visit to Mr. Thomas, Jarrad Willis and Greg Dalton were in order.  
  
Mark and Katherine looked at each other for a few moments before Mark finally said, "Steve, your mom and I are sorry that we didn't believe you and that we grounded you. How about we go somewhere-special just mom, you and me and you get to decide where we go. Okay?"  
  
"You mean anywhere?" asked Steve smiling mischievously.  
  
"Yes," answered his dad very slowly. "Where do you want to go?"  
  
"To Disneyland," answered Steve with a big smile on his face.   
  
Mark looked at Steve with a surprise look; "I don't know Steve. That's a little to far."  
  
"Oh I don't know Dr. Sloan," laughed Ms. Phillips. "You did tell Steve anywhere and now it seems that you are trying to back out of it. Doesn't it Detective Parker?"  
  
"Yes it does," laughed Detective Parker. "It's a shame if you can't keep a deal."   
  
"Please dad?" begged Steve. "You did say anywhere I wanted to go."  
  
Mark looked at Katherine, "Why are you not helping me? I am being ganged up on."  
  
"You got yourself into this mess," Katherine answered laughing. "And you can get yourself out."  
  
"Thanks a lot," laughed Mark. "Okay Steve, Disneyland it is."  
  
"Yahoo," yelled Steve very excitedly. "Thanks dad, mom. Then he turned to Ms. Phillips and Detective Parker. "Thank you too for getting my dad and mom to take me to Disneyland."  
  
"You're welcome," answered Ms. Phillips and Detective Parker together. After a few more moments of celebrating, Ms. Phillips began again, "Steve you said that you were late to class and you were talking back to Mr. Thomas and that is why he hurt you. Is that right?"  
  
"Yes," answered Steve very slowly.  
  
"Can you tell us how Mr. Thomas hurt you?" asked Ms. Phillips gently.  
  
Steve remained silent but began to move around very restless. He turned his head away from Ms. Phillips, Detective Parker and his parents. "I don't want to talk about this anymore," he finally yelled out angrily. "It won't help because nobody will believe me anyway. And Mr. Thomas will just come back and hurt me again. Just leave me alone."  
  
"Steve look at me," said Detective Parker firmly. Steve turned his head toward Detective Parker. "Your parents believe you. Ms. Phillips and I believe you. I also know this is very hard on you but we need to know what happened so we can help you and stop Mr. Thomas from doing this to someone else. How did Mr. Thomas hurt you?"   
  
Steve slowly began to tell Detective Parker, Ms. Phillips and his parents how Mr. Thomas broke his leg.  
  
**********  
  
"Steve was hiding in the bathroom waiting for the last moment to get to class before being late. He really dreaded going to Mr. Thomas' class because Mr. Thomas always found some reason to hit, pinch or bruise him. He finally got up slowly and walked towards his classroom. Steve entered right before the late tardy rang.   
  
"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Sloan," said Mr. Thomas very sternly. "I hope we didn't inconvenience your schedule by starting on time."  
  
"I'm not late," answered Steve defiantly. "I entered the room before the bell rang."  
  
"You're late," replied Mr. Thomas angrily. "And now you will owe me this morning's break for this morning for talking back to me. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes sir," answered Steve quietly. "I'm sorry for talking back to you."   
  
"Go to your seat," said Mr. Thomas sternly and he began to teach.  
  
Steve slowly walked to his seat. He knew that he was in deep trouble again with Mr. Thomas.  
  
After several hours Mr. Thomas called for the morning break. "Mr. Sloan, you will come with me," he said very sternly.  
  
"Yes sir," answered Steve very slowly. He got up and followed Mr. Thomas out the door.  
  
Mr. Thomas walked quickly to the football field where nobody was around. He stopped near the benches and turned to Steve.  
  
"Now it seems that you have a smart mouth along with being tardy," yelled Mr. Thomas angrily. "Well we are going to take care of that." He picked up a good heavy stick and swung it around several times.  
  
Steve gulped when he saw Mr. Thomas pick up the stick. "What are you going to do with that?" he stammered out.  
  
"I'm going to teach you some manners," shouted Mr. Thomas angrily. "Something your father should have taught you a long time ago. Now it seems that I have to teach you some respect." He swung the stick hitting Steve in front of his right leg causing him to fall on the benches behind him.   
  
Steve heard a crack and cried out in pain, "My leg! I think you broke my leg," as he held his leg.  
  
Mr. Thomas stared at Steve in shock for a few minutes. He couldn't believe that he had actually hit Steve that hard.  
  
"Get up," yelled Mr. Thomas. "I know you are not that hurt. When Steve didn't move he yelled again, "Get up or I will hit you again."  
  
Steve very slowly and painfully got up. Tears were coming down his face.  
  
"Now if you tell anyone about this I will hurt your parents and your little sister," yelled Mr. Thomas angrily. "I will also come after you that way your parents don't have to put up with you anymore. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes sir," cried Steve in pain. "I won't tell anybody. I promise."  
  
Mr. Thomas grabbed Steve's shirt and shouted, "Make sure you don't because if I find out you did you will be sorry. Also by the time you get to class I want those tears stopped. Now get moving."   
  
Steve finally turned to his mom and dad after he had finished. His mom and dad had tears coming down their faces, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't want Mr. Thomas to hurt you or Carol. I'm sorry," and he continued to cry.  
  
"It's all right Steve," said his dad gently and as he held him tight in his arms. "You don't have anything to be sorry about. You did the right thing in telling us now, that way we can stop Mr. Thomas from hurting you or anybody else again."  
  
After a few more minutes Ms. Phillips slowly began again, "Steve do you have many friends at school?"  
  
"Yeah, I have one good friend," answered Steve a little calmer. "His name is Randy Johnson."  
  
"Is this the same Randy Johnson that you asked to help you with the math problem?" asked Detective Parker slowly.  
  
"Yes," answered Steve slowly.  
  
"Steve do you get along with all your classmates in your class or just Randy?" asked Ms. Phillips slowly.   
  
Steve stared at Ms. Phillips and Detective Parker for a few minutes. He didn't know where this was going and he didn't like it. Finally Steve slowly answered, "Randy is my best friend but I do have other friends that are in my class."  
  
"May I ask who are they?" asked Detective Parker slowly.  
  
"Yeah," answered Steve slowly. "Their names are Mike Jenkins and Todd Clark."  
  
"Do you have two classmates in your class with the names of Jarrad Willis and Greg Dalton?" asked Detective Parker slowly.  
  
"Yeah," answered Steve with surprise. "How did you know?"  
  
"Ms. Phillips and I talked to them yesterday in Mr. Murphy's office," answered Detective Parker slowly. "Are they, your friends too, Steve?"  
  
"Sometimes we play together," answered Steve. "But mostly they play by themselves. They're mean and like to pick on kids. Everybody else is scared of them."  
  
"Do they pick on you and are they mean to you, Steve?" asked Ms. Phillips quietly.  
  
"Sometimes," answered Steve slowly. "But they mostly play with me now especially after our fight at school."  
  
"What fight," asked Ms. Phillips as she looked over to Detective Parker.  
  
"Jarrad and Greg were picking on Randy because they said he took their ball away from them," replied Steve. "Jarrad got mad when Randy wouldn't give him back the ball and he pushed Randy down and made him cry. I yelled at Jarrad to leave Randy alone and that we had the ball first. Greg got mad and pushed me down. So I jumped up and pushed him back making him fall. He began to cry and Jarrad got mad at me. He tried to hit me with his fist but he missed and I hit him in the stomach and made him cry. I kept hitting him until the playground teacher saw me and pulled me off of Jarrad. When she found out what happened and marched us all to the office. Boy did I get into trouble for that," he said as he looked over to his mom and dad.  
  
"When did that happen?" asked Detective Parker slowly.  
  
"Last week," answered Steve quietly.  
  
"Did that happen before or after Mr. Thomas tore up your homework?" asked Ms. Phillips.  
  
"Before," answered Steve. "Because that was one of the reasons my mom and dad didn't believe me that I did do my homework."  
  
"Steve has Jarrad and Greg ever really hurt you?" asked Detective Parker slowly.  
  
"No," answered Steve slowly. "They just pushed me but they never really hurt me. I can beat them both up."  
  
"I bet you can," answered Detective Parker with a smile. "Well Steve that is it for now but do you have any questions for Ms. Phillips or myself before we go?"  
  
"What is going to happen to Mr. Thomas for hurting me?" asked Steve slowly.  
  
"Well if we find enough evidence saying that Mr. Thomas was hurting you, he will go to jail," answered Detective Parker.  
  
"Good that way he can't hurt my parents or my sister or me anymore," answered Steve with a smile.  
  
"Steve, Mr. Thomas won't hurt anyone anymore," said Detective Parker firmly. "Ms. Phillips and I promise you that. Then Detective Parker turned to Mark and Katherine. "Dr. Sloan, Mrs. Sloan thank you and we will talk to you again as soon as we find out something with the investigation."  
  
"Thank you, Ms. Phillips, Detective Parker," said Mark as he shook their hands. "My wife and I really appreciate all you have already done to help Steve."  
  
"It's our pleasure," answered Detective Parker with a smile. "By the way Steve, I will bring the dirt bike magazines to you tomorrow."  
  
Thank you, Detective Parker," said Steve excitedly. "I can't wait to see them."  
  
"You're welcome," said Detective Parker laughing as Ms. Phillips and he left the room.   
  
**********  
  
After Mark had finished telling Amanda and Jesse about how Steve was physically abused by Frank Thomas, he began to get agitated again. He got up and began to pace back and forth. "Where can he be?" he asked again desperately.   
  
"Let me call the station to see if Steve has been there or if Steve has called in," suggested Jesse.  
  
"That's a good idea," answered Amanda. "I'll call some of Steve's hangouts to see if he has been there," as she walked over to Mark and put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Mark, Steve will be fine. He won't do something foolish."  
  
"I hope you're right Amanda," answered Mark slowly. "But instead of calling Steve's hangouts, let's go to them and see if we can find Steve for ourselves. I can't just sit here at wait. I have to do something."  
  
"Okay Mark," said Amanda gently. "What did you find out, Jesse?" she asked when Jesse hung up the phone.  
  
"Steve called in and said that he would not be in today," answered Jesse slowly. "He told them that he was sick and was staying home."  
  
"Well let's go look for him," said Mark as he walked out the door. Amanda and Jesse quickly followed behind.  
  
**********  
  
After driving around angrily all day Steve finally went back to the beach house. He went to his bedroom to lay down and try to forget Mr. Frank Thomas. Soon after he had fallen asleep the nightmares began again. Steve began to dream of his first day back at school after being home a week from the hospital.  
  
"Dad, you promised me that I didn't have to go to school until Mr. Thomas was in jail for hurting me," cried Steve when his dad and his mom had told him what Ms. Jackson had said about he returning to school to make the adjustment easier.  
  
"Steve, I know what I said," replied his dad gently. "But believe me, Mr. Thomas is not there to hurt you anymore. He will pay for what he did to you but until then you do have to go to school."  
  
"Dad please don't make me go to school," cried Steve. "I'm still sick. My stomach hurts and I feel like I'm going to throw up."  
  
"Steve, you're going to be okay," said Mark trying really hard to reassure Steve.   
  
"No I'm not fine," cried Steve. "Everybody at school knows what happened and they will make fun of me or try to hurt me. Please don't make me go to school."  
  
"Steve look at me," said his mom gently. Steve looked at his mom with tears coming down his face. "Nobody is going to make fun of you or try to hurt you. Didn't your class and the school send you cards to get well soon and to hurry up and come back because they miss you? Now that doesn't sound like they are going to hurt you or make fun of you. Does it?"  
  
"Yes they are," cried Steve. They are just waiting for me to come back. I don't want to go to school."  
  
Katherine looked at Mark, "What do you want to do?" she asked with a big sigh.  
  
"Ms. Jackson is right," said Mark gently. "It's going to be hard for Steve at first but once he goes and sees that everything is okay and there is nobody that is going to hurt him, he will be fine. Besides she will meet us at the school to help reassure Steve that everything will be okay."  
  
"No dad, I'm not going to school," cried Steve. He took off with his crutches towards the stairs.   
  
Mark walked quickly to catch Steve and caught him as he was going up the stairs. Steve struggled with his dad but Mark held him tight.  
  
"Now Steve that is enough," said Mark firmly.  
  
Steve stopped struggling with his dad and looked at him with tears coming down his face. "I don't want to go to school," cried Steve uncontrollably on his dad's chest. "Please don't make me go."  
  
"Shsh son, it will be all right," said Mark gently as he held Steve tightly. "Your mom and I will go with you to make sure you will be okay."  
  
Steve continued to cry as his dad led him to the car and put him in. Katherine got in the passenger side with tears in her eyes. It was very hard for her to see Steve so upset.  
  
Mark got in and looked at Katherine. He put his arms around her shoulders, "Steve is going to be fine," he said trying to reassure his wife and himself.  
  
Steve continued to cry all the way to the school. Mark turned to Katherine, "Are you coming in?"  
  
"Yes," answered Katherine as she wiped here tears from her eyes. "We need to do this together."  
  
Mark and Katherine got out of the car. Mark opened Steve's door; "Come on out Steve."  
  
"No dad, I'm not going," Steve cried.  
  
Mark reached for Steve and slowly pulled him out of the car. "Let's go," he said handing Steve, his crutches.  
  
Steve didn't move.   
  
"Steve, I will carry you if I have to," said Mark calmly. "It's your choice."  
  
Steve slowly began to limp with his crutches towards the school. Mark tried to put his hand under Steve's shoulder to help him walk towards the school but Steve pulled away angrily. "Leave me alone. I hate you, dad. I'm never going to speak to you again," cried Steve angrily.  
  
Mark stopped and stared at Steve. Tears began to fill his eyes.   
  
"Mark, Steve is hurt and angry," said Katherine gently. "He doesn't know what he is saying. Give him some time and he will see that we both did the right thing in making him go to school."  
  
"You're right honey," said Mark slowly. "I just hate to see him so upset."  
  
"Me too," answered Katherine as she gave Mark a quick hug.   
  
They walked Steve to the office, when Mr. Murphy saw them come in.   
  
"Hi Steve," Mr. Murphy said with excitement. "It's nice to see you doing better." He reached out to give Steve a hug but Steve pulled away from Mr. Murphy.   
  
"Leave me alone," cried Steve angrily. "I hate you and I hate this school."  
  
"Steve," said his dad with surprise. "Mr. Murphy was only trying to welcome you back. Now please apologize to him."  
  
"No," cried Steve angrily. "It's all his fault that I got hurt. I don't want to be here. I want to go home."  
  
Mr. Murphy was both shocked and hurt by what Steve had said.   
  
"Steve, I'm sorry that Mr. Thomas hurt you but if I would have known, I would have stopped him. Please believe me," said Mr. Murphy quickly.  
  
Steve didn't say anything but continued to glare at Mr. Murphy in anger.  
  
Mark finally said, "I'm sorry Mr. Murphy. Maybe bringing Steve back to school was a mistake. We're taking him home," and they turned to leave.  
  
Ms. Jackson, the school counselor, came out of her office after hearing all the commotion.   
  
"I'm sorry Dr. Sloan, Mrs. Sloan that I wasn't here to meet you but I was delayed in my office by an important call. Now before you all leave may I please talk to Steve and then if he still wants to go home, you can take him home," she asked quietly.  
  
"Certainly," answered Mark slowly.  
  
"Steve, it's okay to be angry and hurt," began Ms. Jackson gently and calmly. "I also know that you are very scared and very nervous. Am I right?"  
  
Steve slowly nodded his head yes.  
  
"And now you are scared that Mr. Murphy or someone else is going to hurt you like Mr. Thomas did and so you don't feel safe or that you can trust anybody. Is that right?"  
  
Steve again nodded his head yes but still didn't say anything.  
  
"How about you tell me who can you trust or feel safe with in this school?" asked Ms. Jackson with the same gentle and calm voice.  
  
"You," answered Steve very softly.  
  
"How about I go with you to class and I will stay with you as long as you need me?" she asked calmly.  
  
"All day?" asked Steve slowly.  
  
"All day," answered Ms. Jackson with a smile.  
  
"Okay," answered Steve as he let go of one of his crutches and reached out for her hand. Ms. Jackson took his hand gently and with the other took the crutch that Steve let go.  
  
"Bye Steve. Have a good day," said his mom as she tried to kiss him on the cheek but Steve quickly backed up and shouted.  
  
"No mom. Don't kiss me. I hate dad and you for making me come to this stupid school." Steve then turned to Ms. Jackson. "I want to go." He tried to limp away holding on to one crutch and the other hand still holding on to Ms. Jackson.  
  
But Ms. Jackson didn't move. She was surprised at Steve's outburst of anger towards his parents.  
  
Katherine and Mark were shocked. Mark finally said, "Steve, your mom and I love you very much and I'm sorry that you had to come to school, but Mr. Thomas is not here to hurt you anymore. Mr. Murphy, Ms. Jackson and everyone in this school will protect you if Mr. Thomas tries to show up. I promise." Mark walked up to his son, "Steve, we love you," and his dad tried to hug him.  
  
But Steve quickly backed up and shouted, "Get away from me dad. I hate you and I don't believe you anymore. You promised me that I would never have to come back to this stupid school again. You lied to me and I will never forgive you." This time Steve let go of Ms. Jackson's hand and began to limp away with one crutch towards his classroom.   
  
Mark and Katherine stood looking at Steve limp away with tears coming down their faces.  
  
Ms. Jackson finally spoke, "Mr. Murphy."  
  
"Yes," Mr. Murphy said slowly as he also looked at Steve limp away.  
  
Ms. Jackson gently touched his shoulder and pointed to Mark and Katherine. "Maybe you can take them to my office while I go after Steve and try to talk to him. I will bring him there shortly."  
  
"Yes of course," answered Mr. Murphy. He turned to Mark and Katherine. "Why don't we go into Ms. Jackson's office while she tries to talk to Steve and brings him here?"  
  
Mark and Katherine slowly nodded yes and followed Mr. Murphy to Ms. Jackson's office.  
  
Ms. Jackson quickly caught up with Steve. "Steve please stop and talk to me," she said gently."  
  
"I don't have anything to say," Steve answered angrily. "My mom and dad lied to me and I will never forgive them," as he wiped a few tears from his face. "I hate them."  
  
Ms. Jackson walked in front of Steve and knelt in front of him. "I know you really don't hate your parents. You are just angry at them for making you come to school. But Steve that was my doing. I convinced your parents that it was best for you to come back so that it would be easier for you to adjust. Now I know that I made a mistake. I should have also talked to you on how you felt about it. I should have taken your feelings into consideration and I'm sorry that I didn't. Will you please forgive me?"  
  
Steve stared at Ms. Jackson for a few minutes before he slowly answered, "Yeah."  
  
"Thank you," answered Ms. Jackson with a smile. "Now may I ask a favor of you?"  
  
"What?" asked Steve slowly.  
  
"Will you go with me to my office so your parents, you, Mr. Murphy and myself can talk about what just happened and what we are going to do next?"  
  
"Okay," answered Steve as he reached for Ms. Jackson's hand.  
  
Ms. Jackson took his hand with a smile.  
  
Mark and Katherine were sitting in Ms. Jackson's office comforting each other while Mr. Murphy waited outside the office when Ms. Jackson and Steve arrived.  
  
"Mr. Murphy will you join Steve, his parents and myself for a meeting. I think we all need to discuss what happened and what is going to happen next."  
  
"I would be happy to," answered Mr. Murphy with a smile.  
  
All three walked into Ms. Jackson's office. Mark and Katherine quickly stood up when they all walked in.  
  
Steve slowly limped to his mom and dad. "I'm sorry for saying that I hate you both," he said with tears in his eyes. "I didn't mean it. I was just angry at both of you because you didn't ask me how I felt about going back to school. But Ms. Jackson explained that it was her idea and not yours that I come back to school." He reached out to his parents and gave them a hug.  
  
"We're sorry too son," said his dad as he held Steve tightly. "We should have asked you too."  
  
"I agree with you, Dr. Sloan, we should all share responsibility on asking Steve how he felt about coming back to school. To avoid other problems like this I suggested a meeting with all of us including Steve on what happens next. Do you agree?" asked Ms. Jackson.  
  
"Most certainly," answered Katherine as she sat Steve in her lap and hugged him tightly and finally gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
They had worked it out where Steve would continue to come to school and would be allowed to come see Ms. Jackson for counseling.   
  
But Steve remembered that didn't last long because Frank Thomas was never charged with physically abusing him. Frank was going to be allowed to come back to teach school. Steve remembered when Detective Parker and Ms. Phillips came to the house to tell his parents and him about not being enough evidence to charge Frank and that he would be allowed to teach again and nothing they could do to stop him.  
  
**********  
  
Detective Parker and Ms. Phillips sadly and slowly walked up to the Sloan's residence. Their task was not going to be easy and very hard to do. They had not found enough evidence to charge Mr. Thomas for physically abusing Steve. It was bad enough that they would have to tell Steve's parents but facing Steve and telling him that Mr. Thomas was not going to pay for hurting him like they promised they would. Detective Parker knocked on the door as he led out a big sigh.  
  
"Detective Parker, Ms. Phillips nice to see you. Please come on in," said Katherine when she opened the door.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Mrs. Sloan," answered Ms. Phillips as she stepped inside the house followed by Detective Parker.  
  
"How are you doing today, Mrs. Sloan?" asked Detective Parker slowly.  
  
"Fine thank you," answered Katherine. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Is your husband home?" asked Detective Parker slowly. "We would like to speak to both of you if we could."  
  
"Yes he is," answered Katherine slowly. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Please we would really like to speak to both of you together," answered Ms. Phillips slowly.  
  
"Yes of course. One moment please," answered Katherine as she stared at both Ms. Phillips and Detective Parker. "Please have a seat and make yourselves comfortable." Katherine left to the room with concern.  
  
A few minutes later Mark and Katherine reappeared.  
  
"Ms. Phillips, Detective Parker, I understand you want to speak to Katherine and myself." said Mark slowly. "What is it that you want to talk to us about?"  
  
"Yes we do," answered Detective Parker. "But first may I ask where Steve is at the moment?"  
  
"Steve is upstairs in his room asleep," answered Katherine. "Why? What's going on here?"  
  
"I'm sorry to wake him but will you please get him?" asked Detective Parker. "This is very important."  
  
"Not until you tell us what this is all about," answered Mark firmly.  
  
Ms. Phillips and Detective Parker looked at each other for a minutes before Ms. Phillips finally said, "Dr. Sloan, Mrs. Sloan, we came to talk about the case against Mr. Thomas."  
  
"What about Mr. Thomas?" asked Mark sternly.  
  
"It looks like we are going to have to drop the case against Mr. Thomas," answered Detective Parker slowly. "There is simply not enough evidence against Mr. Thomas."   
  
"What?" yelled Mark and Katherine angrily.   
  
"What do you mean there is not enough evidence against Frank?" demanded Mark. "He physically abused Steve."   
  
"Dr. Sloan, Mrs. Sloan please calm down and let us explain," said Ms. Phillips calmly.  
  
"Let you explain what?" yelled Mark angrily. "That Frank Thomas is going to get away with physically abusing my son. How do you want me to explain that to Steve?"   
  
"We just now got Steve to go back to school without being afraid that Frank Thomas or somebody else is going to hurt him," added Katherine angrily. "And now you have the nerve to tell us that he is going to have the opportunity again to abuse him when he returns to school. This is just so unbelievable," she said with tears coming down her face.  
  
"Dr. Sloan, Mrs. Sloan, please calm down," said Ms. Phillips calmly. "Detective Parker and I will talk to Steve."  
  
"Talk to me about what?" asked Steve uneasily. He had heard yelling coming from downstairs and got up to investigate. Then Steve saw his mother crying. "What's wrong mom?" asked Steve with concern. "Why are you crying?"  
  
"Steve please come down here," said Mark gently. "Detective Parker and Ms. Phillips need to talk to you."  
  
Steve stared at his dad and then looked towards his mom who was busy trying to wipe the tears off her face. "Does it have to do with why mom is crying?" he asked slowly.  
  
"Steve, please come down here and we will explain why your mom is upset," said Detective Parker gently.  
  
Steve continued to stare at everyone before he slowly limped downstairs with his crutches and made his way to where his mom was sitting. "Why are you crying?" he asked as tears formed in his eyes and hugged his mom.  
  
"I'm fine Steve," answered his mom as she hugged him. "Detective Parker and Ms. Phillips would like to talk to you. Please listen to them it is very important."  
  
"Okay mom," Steve answered unconvinced. He turned around to face Detective Parker and Ms. Phillips. "What did you want to tell me?" he asked softly.  
  
"Steve do you remember when Detective Parker and I talked to you about making sure that Mr. Thomas was going to pay for breaking your leg and hurting you?" asked Ms. Phillips gently.  
  
"Yeah," answered Steve slowly. "You said Mr. Thomas wouldn't be able to hurt me again and you would make sure he would go to jail. Why?"  
  
"Well Steve it seems that Detective Parker and I don't have enough evidence to say that it was Mr. Thomas that was hurting you," said Ms. Phillips calmly.  
  
Steve just stared at Ms. Phillips for awhile without saying a word.   
  
Mark, Katherine, Ms. Phillips and Detective Parker all stared at each other. They weren't sure that Steve understood or heard exactly what she had said.  
  
After a period of silence Ms. Phillips gently asked, "Steve did you hear or understand what I said?"  
  
Steve looked at his parents, Ms. Phillips and Detective Parker with a very cold stare. He finally answered in a very quiet but angry voice, "I heard you. Detective Parker and you are like my mom and dad, they don't believe me either. You all think that I was lying when I said it was Mr. Thomas that was hurting me. You also think that just because I was fighting and talking back to Mr. Thomas, that I was being really bad and deserved to be punished. Now you're going to let Mr. Thomas come back to school so he can finish punishing me. Just like my mom and dad, they also want to see me being punished by Mr. Thomas by making me go back to that dumb old school. Mr. Thomas was right when he said that nobody would believe me. I hate you all and I'll never believe anything else you to say. You're all liars."   
  
"Steve that's not true," Ms. Phillips and Detective Parker said together with surprise. Mark and Katherine were too shocked to say anything.  
  
"Steve please listen to me," said Detective Parker firmly. "Your parents would never do that to you. They would never put you in that kind of danger and especially never let Mr. Thomas come near you again. We all believe you that it was Mr. Thomas that was hurting you but there is just not enough evidence to prove it."   
  
"I don't believe you anymore Detective Parker," answered Steve angrily. He looked over to his parents and Ms. Phillips. "I don't believe anyone of you anymore and I'm not going to listen to anything you have to say." Steve started to limp away with his crutches towards the stairs.  
  
"Wait Steve," Mark finally said. He got up and quickly walked over to Steve. "Look at me Steve," his dad said firmly.  
  
Steve glared at his dad.  
  
"Your mother and I love you very much and we certainly don't want anyone including Mr. Thomas to hurt or punish you. What Mr. Thomas did to you was wrong and he should pay for what he did to you. If Detective Parker and Ms. Phillips can't do anything to Mr. Thomas, then my lawyer, Mr. Nathan Birch will. Mr. Thomas will pay for physically abusing you and I will see to it that he ends up in jail. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Then you don't believe Mr. Thomas when he said I was being real bad and needed to punished?" Steve asked with tears in his eyes. "And you won't make me go back to school if Mr. Thomas comes back to school?"  
  
"Steve, your mother and I never believed Mr. Thomas when he said you were being real bad and needed to be punished," Mark said gently as he picked Steve up and held him tightly. "But we were going to talk to Mr. Murphy to find out why you didn't want to come to school anymore. And also why you were having nightmares and fighting at school with your friends. That didn't sound like you so your mom and I wanted to find out why that way we could help you. And I promise you if Mr. Thomas comes back to school you will not go back to that school again but a new school. Okay?"  
  
"Okay dad," answered Steve as he laid his head on his dad's shoulder. "Dad why isn't there enough evidence against Mr. Thomas so he can go to jail? I'm scared that he will find me at my new school and that he will hurt me again."   
  
"Steve look at me," said his dad gently. "Mr. Thomas is not going to come near you ever again. I promise you. Do you hear me? I won't let him hurt you again."  
  
"Okay dad," answered Steve slowly. "But why isn't there enough evidence against Mr. Thomas to put him in jail?"  
  
"I don't know Steve," answered his dad. "But why don't you ask Detective Parker or Ms. Phillips why they don't have enough evidence against Mr. Thomas," as Mark looked over to Detective Parker and Ms. Phillips.  
  
Steve picked up his head from his dad's shoulder and looked over to Detective Parker and slowly asked, "Detective Parker why don't Ms. Phillips and you have enough evidence to send Mr. Thomas to jail?"   
  
"Well it's because Jarrad and Greg are lying to us," said Detective Parker. "They said it was both of them that caused you to break your leg and not Mr. Thomas. Jarrad and Greg said it was an accident and didn't mean to hurt you but only trying to get back at you for getting them into trouble for fighting. Ms. Phillips and I tried to get Jarrad and Greg to change their minds but they won't. Also the bruises on your arms, shoulders and your back could have been caused when you were fighting with Jarrad and Greg. At least that is what they said. Until we can get Jarrad and Greg to change their minds or find somebody that seen Mr. Thomas hurt you in anyway there is not anything we can do. It is Mr. Thomas, Jarrad and Greg's word against yours. I'm so sorry Steve."  
  
"But Jarrad and Greg are lying," cried Steve. "It was Mr. Thomas that broke my leg. I'll make them tell you the truth and I will beat Jarrad and Greg up until they do."  
  
"Steve that is not the answer," said Detective Parker slowly. "The judge will say you beat up Jarrad and Greg until you made them say what you wanted to hear and that will not count in court. Do you understand what I'm saying?"  
  
"Yes," cried Steve. "But it's not fair. You need to make them tell Ms. Phillips or you the truth. Mr. Thomas is probably hurting them too and making them lie for him. They are probably scared of him."  
  
"You maybe right Steve," said Detective Parker. "But we can't make them tell us the truth because like you said they are too scared. We're sorry. If anything changes we will let you know. We promise." Then Detective Parker turned to Mark and Katherine. "Ms. Phillips and I are so sorry. If there is anything we can do please let us know," and with that they walked out the door.  
  
"Dad make Jarrad and Greg tell you the truth," cried Steve after Detective Parker and Ms. Phillips left. "Please."  
  
"Shsh Steve everything is going to be all right," answered his dad gently and as he rubbed his back. It will be all right. Mr. Frank Thomas is going to pay for hurting you. You may not see it now but at the end when Mr. Thomas has to answer to God for hurting you, he will pay. I promise." Steve kept remembering his father saying over and over again after he found out that Mr. Thomas not going to pay for physically abusing him. Mr. Birch, his dad's lawyer did not feel that they had a good case against Mr. Thomas and felt that Steve should not be permitted to testify against Mr. Thomas. He felt that Steve could not handle the defense attorney's questions and the confrontation of seeing Mr. Thomas again. His parents agreed with him. So the case was dropped. Then all of a sudden Mr. Frank Thomas face appeared.   
  
"See I told you that nobody is going to believe you," laughed Mr. Frank when he had called the new school pretending to be Steve's father. "Now I am coming after you for telling all those lies about me. Do you hear me," yelled Mr. Frank Thomas angrily.   
  
Steve woke up with a start and shaking all over. He remembered that Mr. Frank Thomas never paid for physically abusing him. "But that is going to change," Steve thought to himself. He got up out of bed and showered and dressed. Steve walked over to his dresser to where his gun lay. Steve reached for his gun and quickly loaded it. He was going to make sure that Mr. Frank Thomas paid for what he did to him. Steve walked out of the beach house and into his truck and headed straight for the hospital.  
  
**********  
  
Mark, Amanda and Jesse came out of the station in disgust. They had thought that maybe Steve had changed his mind and reported for work.  
  
"Where can he be?" asked Mark desperately. "We have to find him."  
  
"Mark, I hate to think this but do you think that Steve might have gone back to the hospital to get even with Mr. Thomas?" asked Jesse slowly. He didn't know how Mark would react to his question.  
  
Mark stared at Jesse for a minute before slowly saying, "I sure hate to think that Jesse but I have a feeling you're right. Let's go back to the hospital and find out." Mark, Jesse and Amanda got into Mark's car and drove back to the hospital.  
  
**********   
  
When Steve got to the hospital he walked to the nurses station. "I need the room number to Mr. Frank Thomas?" asked Steve to Nurse Haney.   
  
"Oh good at last," answered Nurse Haney with relief. "Mr. Thomas has been asking for your father or you. He is in room 532."  
  
"Thank you," answered Steve slowly. He walked down the corridor until he found the room. Steve slowly opened the door and looked in.   
  
Mr. Thomas lay sleeping on his bed and did not hear Steve come in.   
  
Steve slowly walked to the bed and pulled his gun out from his waist. He put the gun next to Frank's head above his left ear and pulled the trigger back but did not shoot.  
  
Frank opened his eyes at the sound of the trigger being pulled back and stared at Steve in horror.  
  
"I'm going to kill you, Mr. Thomas very slowly and painfully. Like you hurt me all those years back. Do you remember?"  
  
"Please no Steve," begged Frank. "Give me a chance to explain. That's why I came back. I want to tell you why I physically abused you and ask for your forgiveness. Please let me explain."  
  
"No," yelled Steve angrily but quiet enough not to be heard or interrupted by anyone. "You got away once with all your fancy talking and you're not going to do it again. So shut up and listen. We are going to do this my way."  
  
"Please don't do this," cried Frank. "I'm begging you, please don't hurt me until I explained to you why I hurt you."  
  
"I said shut up," yelled Steve angrily. "Now get up out of bed. We're going for a little trip. Now move."  
  
"I can't," cried Frank desperately. "I need a wheelchair. I'm paralyzed from my waist down."  
  
"Well then I guess I am going to have to kill you here," Steve said with a smirk on his face. Steve aimed his gun at Frank's head.  
  
"Please no," cried Frank desperately.   
  
Steve pulled the trigger back when Mark, Jesse and Amanda came rushing through the door.  
  
"Steve, son please put the gun down," begged Mark. "This is not the answer. Please listen to me." He slowly began to approach Steve with Jesse going behind Steve.  
  
"Get out of here dad," yelled Steve angrily. "I'm through listening. Mr. Frank Thomas is going to pay for what he did to me and you're not going to stop me."  
  
"Please Mark do something," begged Frank. "Give me a chance to explain."  
  
"Shut up Frank," yelled Mark angrily. "You're just making matters worse by your begging and crying." Then he turned to Steve gently and calmly said, "Steve remember what we talked about when we realized Frank was not going to pay for physically abusing you?"  
  
Steve began to remember but he kept trying to forget. He was sweating and shaking with anger and only wanted to kill the man that had abused him many years ago. He only wanted revenge.  
  
"I don't want to remember," yelled Steve angrily. "The only thing I want to remember is that Frank Thomas physically abused me and got away with it. Now I am going to kill him, so get out of here. I don't want you to see this."  
  
Mark saw Jesse right behind Steve and ready to pull Steve's hand straight up. He silently shook his head no and Jesse remained where he was at until Mark gave him the signal to move.  
  
"Please son listen to me," begged Mark as he continued to approach Steve. "You don't have the right to take somebody's life. That is up to God not you. Remember venges is mine says the Lord. God will see to that Frank is punished for abusing you," finished his dad as he put his hand on Steve's shoulder and with the other hand reached for the gun.  
  
Steve stared at his dad with tears coming down his face and slowly released the gun. Mark handed the gun to Jesse and held Steve tightly while Steve cried uncontrollably on his dad's shoulder. Mark led him out of the room with Frank yelling for a chance to explain.  
  
**********  
  
Steve was asleep in an unoccupied hospital room with Mark, Amanda and Jesse at his bedside. Jesse had given Steve a sedative to sleep. But Steve still moaned and groaned in his sleep.  
  
"I can't stand this," yelled Mark angrily. "How dare Frank come back into our lives. Hasn't he ruined our lives enough that he has to come back and do more damage, especially to Steve. Maybe I should have let Steve kill him that way he would be out of our lives for good."  
  
"Mark, you really don't mean that," said Amanda with surprise.  
  
"Yes I do," yelled Mark harshly.  
  
Amanda and Jesse stared at Mark in shock.  
  
Mark looked at Jesse and Amanda and saw a look of shock on their faces. "No I really didn't mean it," he answered in disgust. "It just that I hate to see Steve so upset again after all these years."  
  
"Mark why don't you let Steve see him?" asked Jesse cautiously.  
  
"Didn't you see Steve," said Mark with surprise. "Steve would have killed him if we didn't stop him in time."  
  
"I know Mark," answered Jesse slowly. "But if Steve talks to Mr. Thomas and listens to what he has to say, maybe Steve will be able to put this nightmare behind him."  
  
"I don't know Jesse," answered Mark slowly. "I don't know if I could face seeing Frank Thomas again much less try to convince Steve that is the right thing to do."  
  
"But Mark, Jesse is right," replied Amanda slowly. "Steve and you need to talk to Mr. Thomas even it just to tell him how you both feel. You can't begin to heal if you don't at least confront Mr. Thomas now. Remember Mr. Thomas has only a few days to live and when he is gone there won't be anymore chances. And Mark, Steve needs you to help him see that it is the right thing to do so he can put this nightmare behind him if not I think this would destroy him. Are you willing to take that chance?"  
  
Mark sat silently for what it seemed like an eternity. "Of course you are right Amanda," he finally said. "But I will need Jesse's and your help to convince Steve and believe me it is not going to be easy trying to convince him."  
  
"You have it Mark," said Jesse and Amanda together. They all sat silently while they waited for Steve to wake up.  
  
After a couple of hours Steve finally began to stir.  
  
"How are you feeling Steve?" asked Mark when Steve was fully awake.  
  
"I have a headache," answered Steve slowly. "But other than that I'm okay. How long have you three been here?"  
  
Since I gave you the sedative," answered Jesse slowly. "Do you want me to give you something for your headache?"  
  
"No that's okay," answered Steve slowly. "All I want to do is go home and forget about Frank Thomas and this whole nightmare." He started to get up out of bed when Mark put his hand out to stop him.  
  
"Wait Steve," he said slowly. "We need to talk about Frank Thomas and about what happened in his room. I also think we should go face Frank Thomas and tell him how we both feel and what he did to both of us."  
  
"I don't want to talk or see Frank Thomas ever again," said Steve very sternly. "All I want is for him to stay out of my life for good." Again Steve started to get out of bed.  
  
"But son that is not the answer," insisted Mark calmly. "You won't be able to put this behind you until you have come to terms of what Frank Thomas did to you."   
  
"But I have come to terms with it dad," Steve answered angrily. "Ever since I was eight years old and Frank Thomas physically abused me."  
  
"But Steve, you haven't come to terms with it," answered Mark calmly. "Because you almost killed Frank Thomas today and no matter how much you want to deny it you cannot forget that."  
  
"Dad if I ever see Frank Thomas again I will kill him and this time you won't be able to stop me," said Steve harshly. "Now let it drop."  
  
Mark looked to Jesse and Amanda for help.  
  
"Steve, your dad is right," began Amanda slowly. "No matter how much you don't want to see or talk to Frank Thomas that is all the more reason that you should. Because Steve this will eventually destroy you. Please listen to your dad."  
  
"I don't have to listen to anybody," yelled Steve angrily. "Just all of you leave me alone," and he stormed out of the room.  
  
Mark and Amanda started to go after Steve but Jesse stopped them. "Please let me talk to Steve by myself. Maybe I can get him to listen to me. Please?"  
  
Mark and Amanda looked at Jesse for a few minutes before Mark finally answered, "Okay Jesse. Just please convince Steve that what he is doing is only hurting himself more. He really should and needs to go talk to Frank Thomas."  
  
"I will Mark," said Jesse as he gave Mark a reassuring hug. "Please don't worry."   
  
**********  
  
Jesse went out quickly to try to catch up with Steve. "Hey Steve wait up," he hollered at Steve in the parking lot.  
  
Steve turned around and saw Jesse running to catch up with him. "Leave me alone Jesse," he said firmly. "I am tired of talking about Frank Thomas."  
  
"I know you are Steve," answered Jesse as he reached Steve. "But just give me a chance to talk to you about Frank Thomas and if after we talk and you still feel the same way, I promise that I won't bug you anymore about it. Please?"  
  
Steve looked at Jesse and sighed heavily. "All right," he answered slowly. "Get in. I don't want to talk here."  
  
"Thanks Steve," answered Jesse as he got into the passenger side of Steve's truck. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Oh I don't know," answered Steve. "How about the beach house and we can walk along the shoreline?"  
  
"Sounds all right with me," answered Jesse with a smile. "Let's go."  
  
Steve and Jesse didn't say anything until they arrived at the beach house.  
  
They went directly to the back and quietly began walking together along the shoreline.   
  
"Okay Jesse what did you want to tell me about Frank Thomas?" asked Steve quietly and with little emotion.   
  
"Not so much that I want to talk about Frank Thomas," answered Jesse. "But I want to talk about you," as he stopped and looked at Steve.  
  
"What about me?" asked Steve taken by surprise.  
  
"Steve do you remember how you felt when Mr. Thomas first started to abuse you?" asked Jesse slowly.  
  
"Jesse that is exactly what I am trying to forget," answered Steve firmly.  
  
"But that is just the point," replied Jesse. "I don't want you to forget, I want you to remember. Steve stared at Jesse strangely. "Please bear with me." Steve nodded his head in agreement. "How did you feel?"  
  
"I was shocked," answered Steve slowly. "I don't know I guess I was hurt."  
  
"Why did you feel hurt Steve?" asked Jesse slowly.   
  
"Because he was suppose to be my dad's friend," answered Steve raising his voice. "How could one of my dad's friends abuse me like that?"  
  
"Steve was he your dad's friend or your friend?" asked Jesse slowly.   
  
Steve in a louder voice answered, "He was my teacher and my dad's friend."  
  
"Steve, I know he was your teacher and your dad's friend but was he your friend too?" persisted Jesse in a calm voice.  
  
"Yes he was my friend too," shouted Steve angrily. "How could Mr. Thomas abuse me like that. He was suppose to be my friend and not suppose to hurt me. Why did he have to abuse me? I would have done anything for him if he would have just asked. Why did he have to abuse me?" he cried out in pain. He looked at Jesse with tears in his eyes and asked again, "Why?"  
  
"I don't know Steve," answered Jesse quietly. "But that is why I think it is so important that you go see Mr. Thomas and ask him that very question. Even if it's just to set your mind at ease. And Steve you won't be able to do that much longer because Mr. Thomas is dying and doesn't have much time. Please go see him?"  
  
Steve stared at Jesse with tears coming down his face. "All right," he answered in a teary voice.   
  
Jesse reached out and hugged Steve. "It will be all right Steve. You'll see."   
  
"Thanks Jesse," said Steve with a slight smile.   
  
"Anytime," said Jesse with a smile on his face.  
  
**********  
  
Mark and Amanda were in the doctor's lounge waiting to hear from Jesse and Steve.  
  
"Why this whole nightmare again?" Mark asked angrily. He paced back and forth angrily. "Why did Frank have to come back into our lives and upset Steve all over again. He just couldn't let this matter die away. No he had to reenter our lives again and attempt to destroy Steve's life again."  
  
"Mark why don't you go see Mr. Thomas by yourself and ask him that question?" asked Amanda calmly. "Maybe if you know what Mr. Thomas wants you can convince Steve to go see him."   
  
Mark stared at Amanda for a few minutes. "You're right Amanda," he said with a smile. "That's a great idea. Thank you," as he gave her a hug.  
  
"Your welcome Mark," she said with a smile. "I'm glad that I could help."  
  
**********  
  
Mark walked slowly down the corridor. What was he going to say to Frank after all these years? The last time he had seen Frank ended up in a shouting match with nothing being resolved. He remembered the argument as if it were yesterday.  
  
"Frank how could you do this to Steve?" asked Mark angrily. "He is only a little boy who adores you."  
  
"Mark, I didn't do anything to Steve," pleaded Frank. "I don't know why Steve said I did. You have to believe me. Please?"  
  
"I'll tell you what I believe," yelled Mark angrily. I believe my son because he would not make up something like this. You broke his leg and you beat him constantly in school for two weeks. I will see to it that you end up in jail for physically abusing my son."   
  
"Mark, I didn't do anything to Steve but only tried to protect him from Jarrad Willis and Greg Dalton," replied Frank sternly. "They are the ones that broke his leg not me. Besides Steve was beginning to fight at school everyday and always getting into trouble. I tried to help him and this is all the thanks I get."  
  
"You tried to help him," yelled Mark angrily. "And how dare you say Steve was a trouble maker. Get out of my house now before I do something I will regret."  
  
"All right Mark I'll get out," yelled Frank angrily. "I thought coming over here to settle this matter would help but I can see that I was wrong. But remember this Mark, I will do anything to stay out of jail even it takes you to court for slander. You got that." And he slammed the door as he left. That was some thirty odd years ago and again he was meeting with Frank Thomas to discuss Steve's abuse. Again what would he say to Frank after all these years.  
  
Mark finally arrived at Frank's room and he hesitated outside the room. He drew a deep breath and slowly let it out. Mark slowly opened the door and walked in.  
  
Frank looked up and saw Mark walk in.  
  
"I'm giving you one chance Frank to tell me why you came back and upset Steve all over again," demanded Mark sternly. "And it better be good."  
  
"Mark, I'm so sorry that I have upset Steve but I came back to apologize to him and to you for what I did to both of you," said Frank weakly.  
  
"To apologize to Steve," yelled Mark in disbelief. "Do you have any idea what you did to him?"  
  
"No," answered Frank slowly. "But I can imagine what I put him through and you."  
  
"You can imagine," said Mark in disbelief. "How dare you say you can imagine what you put us through. First you put me through pure nightmare. We were suppose to be friends and the way you repay our friendship is by physically abusing my son. Second my late wife, Katherine and I trusted you to teach Steve and to help by being his teacher and his friend but no instead we had regain Steve's trust after what you put him though. So how dare you say you can imagine what I went through."  
  
"Okay Mark, I can't imagine what you went through," cried Frank. "But I can imagine what Steve went through because Mark I was physically abused by own parents.  
  
Mark stared at Frank in shock and in anger.  
  
"That's right Mark, I was physically abused as a young child," he cried with tears coming down his face. "But Mark, I have changed and that is why I came back to tell Steve and you. I have received counseling and even went back to the church. I know what I did to Steve and you was wrong and I can't take that back. But I am willing to do anything to get yours and Steve's forgiveness. And Mark it's not because I'm dying. I didn't know I was dying until a couple of weeks ago. I began looking for Steve and you for a couple of years now. Also I have talked to Jarrad Willis and Greg Dalton and we are working together to work things out. Mark, I'm here to do the same with Steve and you. That is if you let me?" Frank stared at Mark with tears coming down his face and a pleading look of forgiveness.  
  
"I don't know Frank," Mark finally answered slowly. "I just don't know if..."  
  
Mark was interrupted by the opening of Frank's door and Steve standing there at the entrance. Mark quickly walked over to Steve. "Are you all right?" he asked with concern.  
  
"I'm only here to ask Mr. Thomas why he physically abused me," Steve answered very slowly and trying very hard to keep his emotions under control.  
  
"Steve, I'm so sorry that I abused you and put you through a nightmare," cried Frank as tears continued to come down his face.  
  
"I don't care how sorry you are," yelled Steve angrily. "I want to know why you broke my leg, beat me and threatened me for two weeks? You were suppose to be my friend. You took me to baseball games and played catch with me. I trusted you as a teacher but most important as my friend. Why did you have to betray my friendship and trust for you?" he cried as tears began streaming down his face. "Why?" Mark put his hand on Steve's shoulder for support and strength.  
  
"I couldn't help myself," Frank cried out. "I was physically abused myself as a young child by my own parents for ten years.  
  
"Then you should have known better," cried Steve angrily.  
  
"I know I should have," cried Frank. "But back then I didn't know I could have gotten help. All I knew is that I had to make someone pay for my suffering. I know that is no excuse but that is the only one I have. But Steve, I have changed. That is why I'm here. To ask for your forgiveness and to give me a chance to try to make it up to you. Please let me try?"  
  
"No," yelled Steve as he wiped away his tears. "You're never going to get the chance of hurting me again. I'm going to say this once and only once. Stay out of my life and never come back. Because if you do you will be sorry." Steve then turned around to leave.  
  
While Steve was talking Mark realized the only way to help Steve now was to forgive Frank, himself. And also help Steve to forgive Frank before the hate would end up destroying them both. He had to help Steve realize that before it was too late.  
  
"Wait Steve," said Mark quickly.   
  
Steve stopped and turned to his dad. "What?" he asked sternly.  
  
Mark walked over to Steve. "Listen to me, son. I know that Frank has hurt you very badly and I also know you have every right not to forgive Frank for what he did to you. But Steve if you don't you cannot completely heal until you have rid yourself of all that hate. That hate will eventually destroy you."  
  
"But dad that is why I went to counseling," answered Steve sternly. "I have rid myself of all that hate."  
  
"Have you son?" asked Mark slowly. "You tried to kill Frank earlier today and right now you threatened him again if he tried to see you. That doesn't seem to me that you have gotten rid of that hate. Yes you went to counseling when you were young but Steve there is more to it than that. Counseling was only the beginning and coming here and telling Frank how you felt and listening to what he had to say was the second step in healing. But Steve the third step is the hardest thing to do and that is to forgive Frank for what he did to you. Until you are able to do all three, Steve, you cannot rid yourself of all that hate that you feel inside and Steve that hate will eventually destroy you." Then Mark turned to face Frank and said, "Frank, I forgive you for what you did to my son and my family." He walked over to Frank and shook his hand.  
  
Steve stared at his dad for a few minutes before he cried out, "I can't dad. I'm sorry I can't," and he ran out of the room.   
  
"I'm sorry Frank but it is going to take Steve sometime to forget," said Mark with disappointment.  
  
"I know Mark," answered Frank. "But at least I was able to get your forgiveness and if time holds out your friendship again."  
  
"You'll have it," answered Mark with a smile. "But I need to go find Steve," and he left Frank's room.  
  
**********  
  
Steve didn't stop running until he got to the elevator. He punched the elevator to go down but when it opened Steve was headed the other way to the chapel. He went in and sat on the nearest bench. Steve began thinking of all what his dad had said and did in Frank's room. He also remembered how Jesse and Amanda were there helping him to realize what he was doing to himself and to his dad. Then Steve began praying, "God if you can hear me please help me to forgive Mr. Thomas for what he did to me. Help me to get rid of this hate and anger that I feel inside of me. Help me to be strong like my dad and show me the love that it takes to forgive, like you forgave your enemies. Steve sat silently for a few minutes before he felt peace come over him. He smiled, "Thank you God," and he got up and left to find his dad.  
  
"Dad," said Steve as he entered the doctor's lounge. He knew that his dad would be their asking Jesse and Amanda for their help to find him.  
  
"Steve are you all right?" asked Mark as he came over to his son. Amanda and Jesse quickly stood next to him.  
  
"Yes dad I'm," answered Steve with a smile. "Would you, Jesse and Amanda like to join me to go see Frank?"   
  
"Yes, we would," answered Mark as he looked at Jesse and Amanda. Jesse and Amanda nodded in agreement. They were uncertain to what Steve was going to say or do but the smile on his face told them that everything was going to be okay.  
  
The End!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
66  
  
  
1  
  
  
  



End file.
